


Catching Stars

by HorrorRat (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HorrorRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ordinary girl with a big secret meets her heroes, her world changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star-struck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so gentle criticism is appreciated. This is a work of fiction and in no way based on real life events. I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in this work. Any mistakes made are mine and mine alone.

Nichole takes a deep slow breath as she stairs at her reflection in the hotel bathroom mirror. In one hand, she had a black hair brush, shakily running it through her long brown hair that would gleam like silk under the florescent bulbs. Brushing her hair had become a nervous habit over the years, and today, not a single strand was left tangled with another. She sets the brush down on the counter and runs her fingers through her hair a few times, allowing it to fall in soft waves on her shoulders.   
  
She allows herself one more look in the mirror with another slow breath.  She was far from the most beautiful girl in the world, but she wasn't hideous either. Her hazel eyes that bordered more along the lines of green, where emphasized slightly by mascara coated lashes. Her normally pale skin held some color from the combination of a late summer tan and flushed cheeks making her look as though she wore blush when there wasn't any. Her lips where pouty and full, despite her best effort to hide them. She wore a long sleeve black shirt that had purple strands braided up the sleeves like a corset. Her grey jeans lined with silver thread hugged her like a second skin, just pulling out over her black boots.

  
She peeks her head out of the bathroom door to check the time on the alarm clock sitting on a nightstand by the bed.  Her heart begins to thump when she realizes there is only one more hour until the first panel. This is her first time ever coming to a convention. As a matter of fact, it is first time participating in anything like this. She had spent the last five years isolated from the rest of society. During this time of isolation, she found an escape into a fantasy world. That escape was a TV show called Supernatural. She watched every episode at least once, read all the interviews with cast and crew, got to know everything she could possibly know about the show, cast, and fandom that surrounded it. After a horrible break up and release from her bonds that kept her so sheltered, she decided to pack everything she owned to a single suitcase, take all the money she had save over the course of five years, and fly out to Vancouver. She emptied her savings into tickets to the Supernatural Con. She managed to get herself a gold ticket, VIP pass, a dinner cruise with Misha, and several photo-ops. She figured, if this was going to be her one weekend of freedom, she might as well do it right. She pulls her VIP pass over her neck, grabs her bag, and leaves the room.

  
The first panel was Osric and Lauren. Nichole had a front row seat and a clear view. They were both very sweet and funny. She found herself laughing more than she had in a long time. In at least five years. She corrects herself in her mind. After the panel is over, she begins to feel a bit overwhelmed, so she decides to sit the next two panels out and have a couple of drinks in the VIP room. Only her and nine other guest who paid enough money had access to this area, so she figured it was a safe place for her to wind down. When she entered, none of the other nine where there. She figured they were out watching the other panels. She orders her drink from the bar and finds a cozy corner to sit in. Once she is settled, she pulls a binder and pencil. Her headphones that are attached to her phone are placed over her ears and she presses the surface of her phone. Her head begins to bob slightly as the music dances into her ears and she begins to write.

  
Lost in her world, Nichole easily loses track of time. She starts to lift her glass to her mouth, only to find that it is empty. I drank the whole thing already? Oops. Just as she was beginning to take off her headphones to go order another one, a phantom hand sits another glass down on the table in front of her causing her to jump. She fumbles the headphones off of her head, knocking them into her lap carelessly and glances up through her eye lashes. Her lips part as she holds back a gasp when she sees a concerned-looking Osric staring down at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just saw that your drink was gone and thought you might want another one." His mouth turns up into an apologetic smile. _Ok, get a grip. Get a grip. He is just a person. Just another human being. A famous, handsome, smart human being, but still a human bring. SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!_   "Oh...um...th-....thank you." she stumbles through the sentence. _You nailed that one. Great job moron._ "Would...would you like to sit down?" She glances to the seat beside her, then back up to him.

  
Osric lets out a sigh of relief and plops into the chair beside her. She takes the drink he sat down and sips it casually, hoping the liquid courage would kick in quickly. "What's that? If you don't mind me asking." He nods to the binder in her lap. She glances at it herself "Oh..." she takes a deep breath "This is, uh. This is a character sheet for a game called....Dungeon's and Dragon." She winces slightly as she says the last word, prepared to be laughed at, but Osric seems to have the opposite reaction then what she was expecting. His eyes gleam with excitement "Oh wow! I've always wanted to learn how to play tabletop games, just never had the time." She lets out a sigh of relief of her own."I could teach you if you want." Oh god. Yeah, like he is really going to want to communicate with a nobody like you any more than he has to. He nods his head looking at the page again. "That would be fantastic. Are you going to the cruise later? Maybe you could bring your binder and show me a few things then.""Yeah, I can do that.""Sounds great." He stands up and turns to her. "I got to go get ready, but I look forward to talking to you later. Say, I didn't get your name." He holds out his hand to her and she shakes it. "My name is Nichole." He gives another sincere smile. "Well Nichole, it was nice to meet you." The sleeve of her shirt rises up slightly as they shake hands and Osric squints at the deep bruise revealed on her bare wrist. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Nichole looks down at her wrist.

  
_"I was just going out to get the mail, I swear! I knew you were expecting a package and I didn't want anyone to take it. I promise I wasn't leaving!" Nichole pulls at the ropes around her wrists connecting her to the bedpost. The rough, unforgiving fabric shafts and burns against the delicate skin there. "I don't believe you Nichole. I found the suitcase and your passport. God, your such an idiot. You can't even run away properly." Tears where rolling down her face at this point. She couldn't see the source of the voice, since her stomach was flush with the mattress and her face pressed against the pillow, but she didn't need to. She knew the voice well enough after five years. "I....I...I wasn't. I was j-j-just. I was just getting them out of the closet to store in the attic. I wouldn't ever leave you. I swe--" Her sentence is cut off by sound of leather clashing with her bare back followed by her muffled scream._

  
Nichole laid in her bed late that night thinking about the events of the day. Osric had been on the cruise as he said he would be, and that sat and talked for a while, mainly about Dungeons and Dragons. She was also able to meet Misha. He had given her a hug and she winced and gave a little whimper when his hand rubbed against her back. From the furrow of his brow when he released her, she was pretty sure he had noticed. Nichole attempted to interact with other fans around her, but found it difficult. She would be polite, smile, and answer when it was required, but apart from that she was fairly quiet. Even though she shared the same passion as the rest of the women here (and occasional male) communication was still hard. She felt like a toddler learning social skills all over again.  After sorting out all the events in her head, she drifted into a restless sleep tormented by nightmares and cold sweats.

  
The next day was just as busy as the last. She launched herself into panels, photo ops, and autographs to keep herself busy and push herself out of her shell. The other cast where just as friendly as Misha and Osric. They all seemed to be genuinely happy to be there. When she approaches Osric for the photo-op, he greets her like an old friend, pulling her into a tight hug and swinging her around. Once again, she whimpers at the close contact, but tries not to push him away. Osric has a bit of a frown when he sits her back down on her feet. The look in his eyes tells her that he urgently wants to say something or ask something, but is holding back. Nichole tries to give him her best smile, hoping to cut some of the tension before the photographer snaps there picture. They shake hands and exchange pleasantries for a moment before she is whisked away by one of the Con workers.

  
Later on in during autographs, she meets Misha again. He smiles when she approaches, all sparkly blue eyes and bright white teeth. "Nichole, nice to see you again." "You too." She holds a photograph out in front of her that she had bought at the con. When he takes the photo from her to sign, his fingertips brush against her wrist, causing her to pull back quickly. "Interesting bruise you have there." he states with his head down as he signs. "Yeah...it was an accident. I am really clumsy." Yeah, he can probably see right through that lie. When he raises his head again, his expression is blank. He holds the photo up, but when she tries to take it, he keeps his grip. "You seem like a smart girl, Nichole....keep yourself safe." She raises an eyebrow at him and he lets go of the photo. Once again, they must have been taking too long, because she is moved along by another volunteer.

  
Since she had a VIP pass and went to the front of the line for photo-ops and autographs, she had some time before the next panel. Nichole makes her way back to the VIP room. Most of the other VIP's where already there. They were all closely gathered around a single table, laughing. They seem to be making a big deal over something, but she wasn't ready to interact so closely yet, so she makes her way back over to the bar. She orders herself whiskey on the rocks. The bartender comes back with her drink "That will be twelve dollars ma'am.". Nichole reaches into her purse and begins to pull out her wallet. She doesn't notice that the chattering behind her from the other guests had become hushed. She does however, get the creepy feeling of being watched. That is when she feels the presence of another person closely behind her, followed by a low masculine voice "I got it.". A toned freckled arm reaches around her and places money on the bar. From countless photos on the internet, she recognizes the arm and voice. Her breath hitches as her head slowly turns around, followed by the rest of her body. She is greeted by the most beautiful smile she has ever seen.

  
So that is what the commotion was about. Jensen and Jared had flown in a day early for the con and decided to meet with some of the VIP guest today instead of tomorrow. Now, Jensen was standing in front of her...paying for her drink...smiling. _Breath. Breath you idiot. You are going to pass out in front of Jensen Ackles if you DON"T BREATH_. She takes in a sudden gasp of air and Jensen begins to laugh. The crowd behind them, including Jared, joins in the laughter.  "Good going Jensen, you nearly scared the poor girl to death." Jared yells out as the laughter dies down.  Jensen grins reaching ear to ear. The term Cheshire Cat comes to mind.   
"Sorry sweetheart, I really didn't mean to scare you." He puts a hand on her shoulder. She feels the warmth of it on her bare skin, since the shirt she wore was a long sleeved, off the shoulder style.  The simple touch sends a surge of electricity down her spine as her brain searches for words. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. " Jensen takes his hand off her shoulder and Nichole visibly relaxes. He smirks at the sight and takes her drink from the bar. "Why don't you come join the rest of the group." He puts his other arm out for her to take and gives a motion to the rest of the group where Jared is sitting talking to everyone once again.   
Nichole was happy that the attention was off of her now. She was certain that her cheeks where now a nice rosy color with the flush she could feel through her body. With little success, she attempts to shake it off before lacing her fingers gently around his arm. She tries to keep her touch light, but Jensen presses his own hand over hers, making her press her own hand against him and her breathing to hitch again. Nichole hears him chuckle under his breath. Suddenly, some deep down courage hits her and she finds her voice "Find my reactions amusing, do you?" He gives her an all Texas-boy smile "Yes, very much so." Nichole glares at him before he tucks her in a chair between him and Jared at the table.

  
When she sits down, Jared instantly drapes a long arm over her shoulder.  He doesn't look over to her, just continues his conversation with someone across the table. Nichole looks around, trying to take everyone in.  She had watched plenty of videos on past conventions. She knew that Jared and Jensen referred to their fans as family, but they seemed so incredibly comfortable here in front of these adoring people. They were in their element. As the conversation moves along, Jared's arm never leaves her shoulder. Occasionally, when they burst into laughter, Jensen would lean his forehead against Nichole's shoulder until his laughter ended again. The constant touches where keeping her on edge making it impossible for her to participate except the occasional smile and laugh.


	2. Saving Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brush with violence turns into a slight confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is a work of fiction and in no way based on real life events. I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in this work. Any mistakes made are mine and mine alone.

Nearly an hour passes before Jared and Jensen announce that they need to leave. Nichole looks down and notices she barely touched the drink Jensen bought for her, so she begins to chug it down quickly. As she is drinking, she feels a warm next to her ear and a whispered voice "Your lips are very distracting. I wish I was that glass right now." Nichole's eyes widen as she chokes and spits out a mouthful of whiskey. Most of it makes it into the glass again, the rest dribbles down her chin.  Her head whips around to where the voice came from to see Jensen and Jared doubled over in laughter. They each give her and the rest of the group a wave before heading out the door.

  
Nichole decided to sit and gain her composure until the rest of the group leaves. It doesn't work. She feels panic setting in. Suddenly, she feels as though the oxygen around her has been sucked away.  She stumbles out of her chair and runs through the door. She doesn't stop until she is outside the hotel. Bracing herself against the cool stone wall, she takes in a few desperate deep breaths of the crisp evening air. Her mind was going crazy and she was finding it difficult to grasp onto her own thoughts. _I just met Jensen and Jared. I met my biggest idols. They were touching me. TOUCHING ME. Oh god..oh god. Was Jensen....flirting with me? It couldn't have been. No. He wasn't flirting with me. I must have been imagining it. There is no way he was. Not me. Not an idiotic nobody like me. Besides, he is married.....right? Of course he is. He was just being friendly. You aren't any different from any other fan out there. A face in a crowd. Just a nobody. No one important. YOU IDIOT!_

  
She needed more than just air. She needed another drink. Or five. She knows she will miss a few panels, but she can't bring herself to go back into the hotel room. She pulls out her phone and looks up local bars. Discovering one within walking distance, she begins her way down the road. The walk was calming. By the time she reached the bar, she was beginning to feel the effects of the whiskey warming her body and causing her to feel a little fuzzy.   
The smoky bar was fairly quiet apart from a few older gentlemen sitting at the end of the bar making small talk as they nursed individual beers.  Another man was shooting pool by himself and eyed Nichole up and down when she walked in. He looked like the type that would live in leather, drive a motorcycle, and smell of cheap bourbon and stale cigars. Nichole ignores him and takes a seat at the end of the bar opposite the old man. She waves the bar tender over and he takes her drink request. After a few moments, another whiskey on the rocks is sat down in front of her and she sips it slowly as she nods her head to an old, overplayed, classic rock song playing on a jukebox that appeared to come from the same era as the song it played. Nichole melts into the protection of her own thoughts. As long as she had her fantasy life inside her mind, nothing could touch her. No one could truly hurt her. She always had a safe Haven. But tonight, her fantasy was being interrupted by reality. She keeps thinking about her encounters. First Osric and Misha. Then Jared and Jensen. They all seemed so....human. Like they truly where just real people like everyone else. She had always heard you should never meet your heroes, but meeting them hadn't changed how she felt. It just made it feel as though maybe these heroes weren't so unreachable. Then there was the touches, as casual as they were. Nichole had nearly forgotten what it was like to have a touch that didn't bring pain. It was such a foreign concept to her. Suddenly, she feels something gripping at her hip that is less than casual.

  
She is turned around forcefully by that hand and met with the drunken gaze of the biker who was playing pool moments ago. _Was it just moments? How long have I been sitting here?_ Her knee-jerk reaction is to pull away, causing her to slam her tail bone hard into the bar behind her. She looks back to the bar and notices the bartender wasn't there. The two old men had laid cash on the table and disappeared. It was just her and this drunk. There was no escape this time. "Um...can I help you, sir?" Her voice was weak and shaky. Even to her, she sounded terrified. The man huffs, his breath heavy with alcohol "How 'bout you and me get out of here sweet thing?" His fingers stroke over her upper arm, uncomfortably close to her chest. Nichole takes his hand and pulls it away from her "No, I don't think so." His hands grab her hips tightly and pull her against him so her body is flushed with his, her face close enough to feel the scruff of his overgrown beard. She could already feel pulsing pain on her lower back and hips and knew it would result in bruises later. _Wouldn't be the first time. How could you think it could be the last? Idiot._ She pushes her hands against his chest trying to break free from the strong grip "Just let me go, please. Let me go and you never have to see me again." Her efforts where useless. This man was at least twice her size and heavily intoxicated. His grip gets stronger making her yelp and kick. One of her swings connects with his knee, causing him to stagger backwards, pulling her with him. They both hit the ground with a thud. During the fall, Nichole slams her head on a barstool. Once she hits the wooden floor, she has a nice sized gash across her forehead. Blood begins to trickle down from it, pooling when it hits her eyebrow.   
The combination of alcohol and possible concussion makes her vision turn fuzzy. She is reminded of the feeling of being on the cruise the night before, only more painful. She groans and turns to her side, bringing her knees up to her chest. She begins to feel extremely nauseous. She can't even bring herself to look at what her attacker is doing. He must have gotten to his feet, because the next moment she hears "You little bitch!" followed by a steel-toed boot to her back. She screams as the kick opens up her partially healed wounds back there. _That's what you get for running. Karma's a bitch, isn't it?_ Unshed tears flood her eyes then immediately poor down her face.

  
The biker grabs her wrist and pulls, forcing her to her knees. "Please. Please don't do this." Nichole pleads. He back-hands her across the face and she collapses to the floor again. A familiar copper taste forms in her mouth. _You're so pathetic. You won't even defend yourself. You are a coward. An idiot. A nobody. The only thing you are good for is being a punching bag._ She begins to struggle to get back up. She only manages to make it on her knees and hands. Nichole lowers her head down, panting, awaiting the next blow. It doesn't come. Instead, two large hands grab her under her arms and begins to pull her to her feet. The hands didn't belong to her attacker. They were just as large, if not large, but they were much more slender. _Who is it? Oh god....not another one. Not again. Someone help me!_ The mysterious person holds her up, wrapping his arms around her stomach to keep her steady and against his chest. He is warm, familiar somehow. Through blurred vision, she can make out another man throwing a punch at her attacker. This man was large and bald. You know him. _Think...think. You have seen him somewhere. THINK YOU IDIOT! ....Clif? Yes! It's Clif! Jared and Jensen's body guard. That means...they are here somewhere. Where are they?_

  
She can barely make out a tall man with short blonde hair yelling at the bartender as Clif escorts the biker out by his arm. _When did the bartender get back? Has he been here the whole time?_ She can't make out what is being said. Everything is becoming jumbled. Sound and sight all washed together and getting weaker by the second. I need to sit down. I'm gonna---- Before she can finish the thought, her feet are swept from under her. She expects to hit the ground, but it doesn't happen. She is hovering in the air, swimming in waves of pain. _I'm dying. Good job idiot. You died the same way you always thought you would, beaten down to nothing. At least you got something right._ No, not dying. She can still feel hands on her. Familiar hands. Gentle hands. They are carrying her like a child. They lay her down so softly on the bar. She can't handle it anymore. Just as she is lowered to the bar, Nichole's eyes close. Her breathing is slow and shallow as pathetic whimpers escape from her mouth. She feels the same familiar hand stroke her cheek and she leans into it. "We need to get her to a hospital." _That voice, I know it. It's Jared. Jared Padalecki. He was the one carrying me. What did he say? Hospital. He mentioned taking you to a hospital. Wait....NO!_   Her eyes fly open and she reaches out her hand blindly grabbing for the first thing that touches it, which happens to be the chest of Jared's t-shirt. "No...no hospital." she mumbles. "I can't...he'll find me. J-j-just leave me. Please. I can't." His hand moves from her cheek and rests over her hand on his chest. "Who will find you Nichole? We aren't going to just leave you. Your injured, pretty badly from the looks of it." She groans "No hospitals...no cops. I will..." She hisses through her teeth as she attempts to sit up.

  
Someone rushes over to her other side and lowers her back down again. "Whoa whoa whoa. Take it easy. You aren't going anywhere and neither are we." That's Jensen. That is Jensen's voice. Focus Nichole, stay awake. You’re not safe yet. Not yet. Not ever. "If you try to take me to a hospital I will run." her voice sounds so weak and far away. Jared looks over to his friend with concern. They start talking back in forth over her.  
"What are we going to do? She obviously won't go to a hospital."  
"Yeah I know, but we aren't just leaving her here."  
"Of course not, that's not what I am saying."  
"What are you saying then Jared?"  
"I just....should we really be getting involved?"  
"Of course we should be getting involved. We may be celebrities or whatever, but we are still people. Still decent men."  
  
He runs his hand over his face looking exasperated. Nichole no longer has the will or energy to do anything else but listen. "Ok, here is what we are going to do. Clif, bring the car around the back and me and Jared will carry her to it. Make sure the back of the hotel is cleared and call Misha. He has some medical experience. Have him meet us up in our hotel room." . Both Jared and Jensen look at him expectantly. He gives them a nod before leaving the bar, assumingly to get the car.   
Jensen takes Nichole's hand in his and looks down at her "Ok, we got you. Do you think you can walk with our help?" She nods, but before she gets a chance to try to stand up, Jared scoops her up in his arms once again. "Save your strength. I got you." His voice is soothing, slow and calm. Momentarily she wonders if it is the same voice he uses when speaking to his young sons. The thought makes her smile and she rests her head on his chest. Jensen rushes over to the back door and allows them to go through before he walks beside them. They go through what seems to be a kitchen. The florescent bulbs against the bleach white tiles is nearly blinding. Nichole squeezes her eyes close. A hand brushes through her hair and she opens her eyes again. Jensen is watching her as they walk "Don't fall asleep sweetheart. If you have a concussion you can't sleep. Not yet." She nods and tries to focus.

  
They are briefly outside before Jensen is opening the back door to an SUV and sliding in. He has his hands out, and Jared places Nichole into the car with Jensen's help before climbing in after her. Jensen puts a protective arm around her and she rests her head on his chest. She can't bring herself to look up at him. "You don't have to do this. Not for me." He places his fingers under her chin and gently lifts her head, forcing her to meet her gaze. If she wasn't already close to passing out, she would have been now. His smoldering green eyes look so intense.  Though she has seen so many pictures and videos of them, none of it really held a candle to the real thing. "Yes, I have to help you, but more so, I WANT to help you. It really is ok, I promise." He releases her chin and her head lowers again.  
The car ride back to the hotel is short and silent. Jared allows her to walk this time, but she has to keep an arm around each of their shoulders. They practically carry her through the halls to the elevator anyways. The jolt of the elevator taking off causes Nichole to get dizzy and she nearly falls. Jensen pulls her back up and keeps her steady. "We are almost there, just hold on. Don't give up now." _Don't give up? I couldn't even if I wanted to. I can't even die correctly_. She opens her eyes again and lifts her head. Jensen smiles down at her "That's my girl, just hold on."

  
The elevator comes to a stop at the top floor. The short hallway only has five doors. Nichole assumes that these are the executive suites.  She is turned to the second door. Jared pulls her arm off of him in order to get the card key out of his pocket. This throws her balance off and she starts to stumble, but Jensen catches her, his hand reaching around her lower back while the other one holds her arm. His eyes widen when he feels a warm thick dampness through her shirt.  He looks at his hand over her should and sees it stained with blood. Nichole shivers, knowing what he must be seeing.  Jared gets the door open and lets them in. She is led back to the bedroom where Misha is waiting. He is sitting on a chair beside the bed with medical supplies laid out on a table beside him. He stands up as they get closer and lower her to the bed. She is lowered onto her back, making her cringe at the stinging pain. Misha is hovering over her, stethoscope over his neck, inspecting the wounds on her face. She begins to cry again, tears rolling freely down her face. "I'm sorry Misha." He takes an alcohol pad off the table and begins dabbing the cut on her head "Why are you apologizing to me?" As he speaks his brow is furrowed, concentrating on the task at hand. "Because..." her voice shaky again with tears "Because you told me to be safe. I wasn't safe. Girls like me...we never are. I'm sorry." He stops for a second, holding the pad over the wound. It stings, but she doesn't say anything. He looks her in the eyes "You have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't your fault. None of it has been your fault." Nichole says nothing and he goes back to work.

  
Misha manages to get her cleaned up and her head bandaged.  He motions to Jared to come over. Both Jared and Jensen where sitting on a couch the opposite side of the room watching with concern. Jared sits down on the bed the opposite side of wear Misha is working. "I need you to help me get her shirt off and turned around. I need to take a look at her back. " Nichole begins to feel panic setting in. They were going to discover the truth. They were going to see how pathetic she really is.  She takes a deep breath as the lift her up by the shoulders. She turns to Jared with pleading eyes "Don't look. Please." Jared frowns seeing the fear in her eyes. He gives her a nod before they pull off her shirt. She suddenly feels very exposed, sitting there in just dirty jeans and a black lace bra. She keeps her eyes focus on the blanket in front of her. In the top of her vision, she can just see Jensen gulp and avert his gaze. Both men gingerly get her turned around. She lays flat on her stomach, her head turned to the side on fluffy white pillows. Her arms hang down straight at her side. Misha begins dabbing her back with an alcohol pad. "These aren't new are they?" Jared seems to be caught off guard "What?" He then gasps under his breath when he sees what Misha is talking about. Nichole can't bring herself to answer.  She just closes he eyes and cries silently. Jared walks back over to talk to Jensen while Misha works. She can't hear what they are saying, but she doesn't need to. She knows exactly what they are talking about. "You're going to need stitches in a few of these. Mind telling me how this happened?" Nichole stays silent. "I can see your scared, but if you are in danger you should tell us. We can help you." Nichole turns her head to the other side away from Misha "No one can help me."

  
After Misha finished patching her up to the best of his ability, Jensen came in with one of his t-shirts for her to put on. She insisted that she could just wear her shirt until she got back to her room, but he wasn't hearing it. They weren't entirely willing to let her just leave yet. He sat on the bed with her awhile, arguing about her going back to her room. Finally, she gave up and agreed to stay the night. Before Misha leaves, he comes in and give Nichole a kiss on the cheek. He must have seen something in her body language, because he leans in and whispers "You can relax. You are safe here." _Oh Misha, if you only knew. I'm never safe._ She smiles at him and he leaves, but not before giving orders to Jensen and Jared to make sure Nichole rests and doesn't push it.

  
Nichole and Jared sit on the couch in the modest size living room while Jensen changed the sheets on the bed. Jared was stretched out and relaxed with his arm over the back of the couch, while Nichole sat stiffly, trying not to put any more pressure on her back then she had to. Jared is the first to speak:  
"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"  
Nichole shrugs, "It depends on what the question is."  
"Those lashes on your back. What are they from?"  
Nichole sighs. It's time to tell the truth. At least some of it.   
"A belt."  
Jared nods and bites his lip momentarily.  
"Who did it to you?"  
 _A monster who has been keeping me trapped in my own home for the last five years._  
"My boyfr-- my ex-boyfriend."  
Jared scoots closer and takes her hands in his.  
"And the bruises on your wrists?"  
 _I was tied to the bedframe. He did it every time I misbehaved, which is apparently a lot._  
"Rope burns."  
  
Suddenly Jared pulls his hands away. _Yup. Good going. Now he knows what a pathetic excuse for a girl you really are. Brace to be kicked out._ Jensen speaks up from behind her "The beds ready now. You can have it whenever you are ready. I will take the couch." Oh, that's why he pulled away. Wait....what? Why? "Oh. Thank you." She begins to try to stand up and both boys are immediately on each side of her. Suddenly, she bursts out in laughter.  They look at her confused. "Guys, come on. I'm not made of glass. I can stand up on my own." They both laugh and smile. Nichole makes it to bedroom by herself despite the groans from Jared and Jensen. She manages to clumsily strip out of her jeans and climbs in under the fresh clean blanket. It only takes a few minutes for her to fall asleep, but in the middle of the night, the nightmares come.


	3. Shining Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichole receives a life-changing offer from Jared and Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction and in no way based on real life events. I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in this work. Any mistakes made are mine and mine alone.

_"I haven’t seen you in so long. Why don't you come out with me this weekend? Have some girl time." Nichole listens to her old friend pleading on the phone while she rushed to finish her chores. A bad flu had made her sluggish causing her to fall behind. "I'm sorry Ash, but I can't. Cory has been working extra hours lately and he doesn't like for me to go out without him." Her friend sighs on the other end "Alright Nik, but eventually you got to get out of the house. It isn't good for you to be shut inside all the time." "I'm fine Ash, really. I have to go, he will be home anytime. Talk to you later." She clicks the phone off and shoves it back in her pocket. During her conversation, she didn't hear the front door open. She turns around and drops the glass she was holding when she sees Cory standing there. The glass shatters on the ground and she immediately bends over to start picking up the pieces. "Cory, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in the door." He walks over to her. His black boot comes into her vision. "You are such a klutz Nichole." "It was an accident. I said I was--" His hand grips her hair slamming her head down into the broken glass. She doesn't dare scream. She just winces and struggles from his grip. The struggles causes the glass to shift and cut into her skin, so she wills herself to relax. In her mind she is screaming, begging for someone to help her. Begging for anyone to just...HELP!_  
  
“Nichole. Come on Nichole wake up!” Someone was shaking her. She sits up, nearly knocking heads with Jensen. Nichole is breathing heavy, rubbing her cheek with her hand as if to check for the glass shards. “I heard you screaming from the living room. Just wanted to make sure you where ok.” Nichole lowers her hand and sighs. “Yeah, I am ok…I think. It was just a bad dream.” Jensen brings his palm up to her chin, cupping it. His thumb glides over her bottom lip. “You know, even with it being busted, your lips are still distracting.” He smiles at her. She could sense that he was trying to lighten the mood so she decided to play along. “Was it my lips that were causing you to turn away when they were taking my shirt off?” Jensen coughs and pulls his hand away. His off-guard reaction makes Nichole giggle. She hated that laughing currently caused her pain. She winces at the feeling of her stitches pulling. Jensen smirks “Well that backfired, didn’t it? But uh, no, your lips weren’t distracting me then. That was something else entirely.” She raises an eyebrow at him and he laughs “Don’t worry about that. So are you ok? Would you like me to stay with you for a while?” Before she can answer, the clouds break away and the moonlight casts a soft glow into the room. Her lips part and an inaudible gasp escapes her lips at the sight of the man in front of her. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. His toned chest and arms where highlighted perfectly from the light of the moon, along with his intense green eyes. He wore a a soft bare of flannel pajama bottoms that hung tightly and low on his hips. _Get it together. You can do this. Come on idiot, say something._  
  
“I would like you to stay….if you don’t mind.” He smiles at her “Of course not, scoot over so I can climb in.” She does as he says, but remains sitting up. Her thoughts begin to run a marathon. _Jensen Ackles is climbing into bed with ME. Me…of all people. And he is shirtless. SHIRTLESS._ He lifts up the blanket and climbs underneath next to her “We should try to get some sleep. I have to be up for the breakfast panel in four hours.” He lays down and puts his arm out expectantly. Nichole slowly lies back down, careful of her healing wounds. Laying on her back is extremely difficult, so she lays on her side away from him, his arm under her. “Jensen, can I ask you something?” She had a little more courage now that she isn’t looking at him. He moves in a little closer, settling into the bed, careful not to rub against her back “Of course. What do you want to know?” Nichole closes her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Jensen Ackles was practically spooning with her “Why are you doing this for me? Why are you being so…kind to me?” The question catches him off-guard. He hadn’t really thought about it all that much. Osric had mentioned to him early that day about meeting a timid girl with bruises on her wrist. He seemed worried that she was in trouble. Later on that day Misha confirmed having the same worries. When Jensen saw Nichole in the VIP room, somehow he knew it was her. She seemed so lonely and afraid, yet something was drawing him in. “I hadn’t really thought about why. It’s just who I am I guess. Now, I want to ask you a question. Why don’t you think you deserve to be helped?” _Because I am a nobody. I am constantly getting into trouble. The only thing I am good for is being a punching bag. It’s the only thing I know how to do right. I don’t deserve anyone’s kindness, let alone someone as perfect as you._  
  
“Good night Jensen.” And with that, she shuts him out. She drifts off to sleep within a matter of minutes. For the first time in a long time, she doesn’t dream. The warm morning sun brings Nichole to wake. She smiles, actually feeling well rested. Before she opens her eyes, she begins to shift slightly to test her muscles. She stops when she feels something pressing into her lower back. _What the hell?_ She shifts a little more again and a groan comes from behind her.  _That isn't a something. That is a someONE. And it is definably not an arm or leg....oh god._ Her eyes suddenly shoot open growing wide. She was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation with minimal embarrasment to either of them. His hand is resting over her waist making it impossible for her to simply slide out of bed. The deep bruise on her tail bone made the touch incredibly painful.   
  
With a deep breath she grips the blanket and tries to use it to pull herself out. She fails miserable. Jensens arm pulls her back in, causing him to groin and her to wince.  A muffled laugh is heard at the foot of the bed. She whips her head up to see Jared standing there looking like he was ready to burst. He was doubled over with his hand over his mouth, quieting his childish laughter. "How long have you been standing there!?" Nichole whispers to him and a mock yell. "Long enough to find this highly entertaining." Jared speaks in a normal voice "You don't need to worry about waking him. He is a heavy sleeper." Nichole rolls her eyes "That would have been nice to know five minutes ago. Want to help me out here?" Jared laughs and walks over to Nichole's side of the bed.  He takes her hands and pulls her up and out from Jensen's grasp.  Jensen simply mumbles something incoherent and rolls over.   
  
Once they are out of the bedroom and into the living room, Nichole spots a familiar looking suitcase sitting by the couch. Jared see's her looking at it "Clif went and got your stuff last night. I hope you don't mind." _They are kicking you out. Well, it was nice while it lasted, but it's time to face the real world again._ "Oh. Yes that is fine. Please thank him for me." She bends down and opens the suitcase. She starts shuffling through it for a pair of jeans and shirt, suddenly very aware that she was only wearing one of Jensens t-shirts and her own underclothes "I will just change real quick then be on my way. Thank you for all your kindness." She finds the clothes and zips the suitcase.  
  
Before she can stand up to walk away, she feels Jared's hand on her shoulder making her freeze in place. He kneels down beside her to be at eye level "I hope you don't think this is us kicking you out. We just thought you would like your clothes." He bit his lip hesitantly like he was getting ready to confess something "I also had Clif check you out of your room and move you to here. I hope I'm not stepping out of line. I just thought--" he hesitated. "If you leave here Nichole, will you going back to...him?" Nichole knew exactly who he was talking to and who he was referring to. She shrugs her shoulders "Well, I am only in Vancouver on a temporary visitors visa. I have no job nor have I ever had one. I will run out of money soon. No family or friends. I don't even have a driver's license. He is the only thing I have known for the last five years. I really have no other choice but to go back." She was much more honest than she wanted to be. Her own words hit her hard causing her to hang her head in shame.   
  
Jared takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face "Maybe...maybe you don't have to go back." Nichole gives him a confused look and he continues. "I know they where looking for a new PA on set. Me and Jensen could pull some strings and get you the job. It isn't much, but it's something. You could even stay in our apartment until you get on your feet." Nichole shakes her head "Oh no. I couldn't do that, it's too much. You guys have already done so much." Jared quickly takes both her hands in his and pulls them into his lap "At least think about it, please? Enjoy the rest of the con today and give us your answer after. You have a gold ticket right? First row?" Nichole doesn't question how he knows this. They already knew her name even though she never gave it. They even knew what room she was staying in. She just nods her head. "Ok, then let's get ready for the breakfast panel. I will get Jensen up and give you time to get ready. Think about it, ok?" Nichole gives him a reluctant nod. Jared grins widely and pulls her into a hug before running off to wake up Jensen.   
  
Nichole is sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when the boys come out. She found it strange that they took longer to get ready than she did. Jensen walks up behind her and gives her a kiss on the cheek before going to poor his own coffee. Normally, this kind of affection would scare Nichole, but instead of jumping out of her seat, she just grins into her coffee cup. "Jared told me he talked to you about the job and stuff." _Wait, he knew he was going to talk to me? Had they planned this?_   Nichole nods her head "Yeah he did, I don't know though. It seems a bit much. I would hate to intrude especially after all you have done for me already. What do you think of the idea?" Jensen takes his cup and sits down in the chair next to her "Well, considering it was my idea in the first place, I think it is a good one." _They had planned this. When? They just met me yesterday._ She sits her cup down "Well, I promised Jared I would think about it, so I will. I should leave now. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to go down to the panel at the same time you guys do." Jensen laughs "Yeah, your probably right. See you there then." Jensen leans over and kisses her other cheek before she leaves.   
  
Nichole manages to make it down just fifteen minutes before the boys where suppose to arrive.  The room was packed and everyone chatting among themselves. No one really seemed to notice her when she found her seat in the front row near the center of the stage. Quietly she taps her fingers on her knees and bites her bottom lip as she waits. As soon as the boys enter the stage, the crowd starts roaring with applause and screams. Nichole joins in with the applause as Jensen and Jared approaches the microphones with smiles plastered on their faces.   
  
She watches the entire panel in rapture with the rest of the audience. Their charismatic presence is heart-warming. A big part of her wants to take them up on their offer, no questions asked. But another part of her feels that it is far to good of an offer to be true. Nearly her entire body is pulsing with pain from her attack, but it easy to ignore with all the excitement.   
  
After the panel, it was time for more photo-ops and autographs. She had bought singular Jensen and Jared photo's along with the duo and trio with Misha, but now, after last nights evens, she was starting to have second thoughts. _Well, I paid enough money for these, I might as well use them. Especially considering this may be the last chance I have to see all of them._ She was the fourth person in line for the Jensen photo.  She recognized the others in front of her from the VIP room.  Each of them went for their photos asking simply for a hug. The second girl ended up fainting as soon as she was nearly out of the room. Jensen's genuine concern for her when he saw what happened was once again heart-warming.   
  
When it comes time for Nichole's turn, her legs begin to feel like jello. Every wound and bruise on her where radiating with fiery pain. Somehow, she manages to put one foot in front of the other to walk the short distance to where Jensen is standing with open arms. As she leans into the hug, he whispers into her ear "How you holding up?". "I'm okay." she lies. He holds her at arms length and raises an eyebrow, calling her bluff. Nichole simply shrugs her shoulders knowing there time was currently limited. "So what do you want to do for our photo?" Jensen asks. Nichole once again shrugs her shoulders "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Jensen lowers his head hiding a laugh then looks back to her with a mischievous grin "You shouldn't have said that." Before she can react, he is scooping her into his arms, careful of her back, and dipping her down. She squeals, but is hushed when Jensen's nose touches her own. She feels his warm breath dancing on her lips. For a minute, that felt like an eternity, Nichole though he was going to kiss her. In her mind, she was urging him to, but then the camera snaps, and she is being lifted back up again. Before the volunteers rush her off, Jensen pulls her in for one last hug.   
  
Next was her picture with Jared. The line had already been moving, but given her VIP status, they put her to the front when she arrives. Jared was all smiles when she approaches. He looked like he had been having a great time. Just as Jensen did, he instantly pulls her into a hug "I was hoping you would show up. I was starting to think you had blown me off." Jared states a little to loudly. Nichole blushes looking back to the others in line who are watching them with disbelief. "So what are we doing?" _Think of something. Don't let him decide or you might end up in the same predicament as before. Hurry, he's waiting...damn._ "Whatever you want." She holds her breath. Jared taps his index finger against his chin and stares at her "Hmmm what do I want to do with you." _Oh god. Oh no._ The volunteers and other patrons look frustrated that he is taking his sweet time with this. Nichole's blush grows deeper. Suddenly he throws his arms out "Oh! I got an idea. Stand here." He takes her hand and moves her where he wants her. He disappears from her view for a second and reappears behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Nichole leans back, the back of her head resting on his chest. _Oh, this isn't bad. I can do this._ Without warning, Jared leans forward and kisses her cheek, making sure it isn't within view of the others standing in line. _Nope. Can't do this. Can't do this. I'm gonna loose it._ The photographer snaps the picture and Nichole has no idea what kind of face she was making.  
  
Even though she was feeling sore and overwhelmed, Nichole decides to attend a few of the other panels. The distraction doesn't seem to work. The entire time she finds herself paying no attention to what was going on stage. She keeps thinking about what Jared and Jensen are offering her. To them, she is practically a complete stranger. Yet, they rescued her from a drunk, brought her into their hotel room, fixed her up, and had her stay the night. Jensen had even slept in the same bed with her without hesitation. Where is the big catch and when is it going to get here? When will this fantasy come back to reality?  Now, they are offering her a job and a place to live...with them. _They don't know me. They don't know what a screw up I am. They just see a poor girl they want to help._ She makes her decision right as Richard Speight Jr. announces Jared and Jensen taking the stage.


	4. Falling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise at panel leaves Nichole dumbfounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction and in no way based on real life events. I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in this work. Any mistakes made are mine and mine alone.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter, but necessary.

Just as at the breakfast panel, the crowd goes crazy, only amplified this time by more patrons. The boys are all smiles as always, thanking the crowd and dancing to the house band a little before taking their seats. The panel goes fantastic. Lots of laughs and aw-worthy moments. About ten minutes before then panel is suppose to end, Richard comes to stage. They stop and he talks to Jensen for a moment in whispers before turning to the crowd "Ok, it is almost time for the end of the panel, but first, we have something to announce." The rest of the celebrities attending the con begin filing on the stage one by one. Jensen and Jared also stand up. The crowd becomes a mixture of cheers and confusion. Once everyone is on stage, Richard goes off and gets some kind of velvet bag then returns to the stage. "As you all know, we have held many auctions for charities over the year. You lovely people have exceeded our expectations in your kindness and willing to give. This year, it is our turn to give....so to speak. One lucky lady in the audience will be getting a date with one of us up here."   
  
The crowd becomes ecstatic. Cheers, squeals, and even some cries echo loudly through the ballroom. Richard waits a few moments for things to die down before beginning again. "Here is how we are going to do this. I will draw a seat number out of this hat. Then that lucky girl...or guy, will join us here on stage. We will be bidding on who gets to take that lucky person on a date. Whatever money raised will be going to charity. So, without further ado." Richard reaches into the hat. Nichole could swear at that moment, the entire audience was holding their breath. He takes out a small folded piece of paper and the crowd inhales.  Taking way more time than necessary, he unfolds the paper and reads the number "Seat A14 come on up!" The crowd exhales with disappointment then begins to cheer. _A14._ _That sounds familiar. Wait....shit that's me._  
  
Nichole freezes and her eyes go wide. Her grip is so tight on the edges of her seat that her knuckles are pure white. The woman sitting beside her pulls on her arm mouthing "Go! It's you!" Richard jumps off the stage and walks up to her. He takes her arm and leads her over to the steps to go on stage. _This isn't happening. This isn't real. Come on, wake up. Please wake up._ Somehow she makes it up the steps and onto the stage without falling on her face thanks to Richards help. Jared and Jensen are standing on either side of one chair clapping. She gets tunnel vision and she feels as if her legs could give out on her any second. _WAKE UP! For the love of God wake up before you show the world the idiot you are!_ She makes it to the center of the stage and Jared helps her into the chair. Before stepping back with the others he leans in and whispers to her "Well this is quite a coincidence, huh?" and gives a wink. _Yes, definably a dream. A wake up call would sure be nice any time now._    
  
With everyone lined up to the side of the stage, Richard approaches Nichole and puts an arm around her shoulder. _Do none of these guys get the concept of personal space?_ "So what's your name and how old are you?" He holds the mic down by Nichole's mouth. She freezes for a moment for glancing at Jared and Jensen who are standing in line with the rest of them. Jared gives her a reassuring smile, and Jensen winks at her. "M-m-my..My name is Nichole. I am twenty-four." The crowd 'aww's'. Richard laughs and removes his arm to walk to walk around the stage. "You heard it boys. This is Nichole and she a beautiful twenty-four years old. Sources tells me she enjoys Pina Colada's and long walks on the beach." Everyone laughs. Nichole shakes her head furiously. "Or not. Okay, let's get this show on the road. Bids will start at 400 dollars." Osric, bless his heart, raises his hand immediately. Nichole sighs with relief, happy to get at least one bid. _Even if it simply because he feels sorry for you._ Misha raises his hand raising the bid to 500.   
  
As the bids go back and forth for awhile, they are all walking around on the stage. A few of them circle around Nichole, as if they are inspecting her. Nichole looks down the whole time, hiding underneath her hair. The bidding makes it up to a thousand dollars. Nichole raises her head to see who made the bid, nervously biting her lip. She sees that it is Misha. Relief floods over her. She knows she could be at ease around Misha, especially after the care he took with her last night. He had a kind and gentle way about him that made her feel safe. A warm breath and whisper to her ear interrupts her ease "If you don't stop biting that lip and being incredibly adorable, I will be forced to make sure I am the one that wins this." Her head whips around swiftly. She is met with Jensen mere inches from her face.   
  
Her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops at him. _He wouldn't dare_. As if he could read her thought, a mischievously smile forms on his face. He yells out "Two thousand dollars!" The crowd gasps with suprise. Not knowing what was happening, Misha bids against him "Twenty-two hundred." They go back and forth for awhile until it reaches three-thousand. Everyone else seemed to get the hint and stop bidding long ago. Jensen walks over and stands right in front of Misha. They are staring each other down. For once, even Richard is silent watching the two. In fact, not a single person was speaking. The crowd was stunned silent. Jensen slowly raises his microphone to his mouth, eyes glued to Misha "Five....thousand...dollars."  
  
The crowd erupts. Screams and applauds echos in waves. Misha raises up his hands in defeat with a smile.  Jensen smiles and pulls him into a hug before turning back to Richard, his arm still around Misha. Finally, Richard finds his voice again "Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! Sold, to Jensen Ackles for five thousand dollars." More applauds from the crowd and all the boys on stage as many of them came around to give Nichole a handshake or hug. Some of them would say something to her, but she couldn't respond or even comprehend what they where saying for that matter. She was frozen in her seat until Richard ushered her off-stage through the back.   
  
A volunteer takes her back to the green room. He begins taking her information for a background check. The info was then passed on to Clif. Someone else walked into the green room while they where talking, but Nichole was too busy trying to pay attention to see who it was. "So Nichole, " the volunteer continues "Mr. Ackles will retrieve you from your room in two hours. What is your room number?" _Shit, I don't have one. I can't exactly tell them I am in Jensen and Jared room. Fuck, come on idiot, think of something_. "I have already checked out." A female voice comes from beside her "You can get ready in my room if you want." Nichole looks up and sees Kim Rhodes standing beside her "We can have a few drinks, makeover, the works. It will be fun!" She seems genuinely excited so Nichole nods at her. This seems to volunteer. Nichole and Kim leave together to go back to her room. "So where's your bag? When can grab it before we head up." Nichole looks at the floor "Um....it's...not here." Kim gives her a confused look "Not here? Where else would it be?" Nichole sighs "It's in Jensen and Jared's room." Kim stops in her tracks "I'm....I'm not even gonna ask. Come on, you can wear something of mine." They move forward towards the elevators. Nichole flushes with embarrassment.   
  
Meanwhile, Jared and Jensen are back in their room after the panel. Jared continues to tease Jensen about his bid-battle with Misha while he gets dressed. Clif comes into the room carrying a laptop "I have the results from the back ground check." He sits down on the couch and Jared sits on a seat across from him. Jensen walks out of the bathroom buttoning up his dress shirt "Well?" Clif sighs, scrolling through the screen on the laptop "Well, good news is, she is clean. No criminal background to be found." Jensen sits down and looks at him "Is there bad news?" Clif shakes his head "Well, not exactly. She hasn't done anything wrong, but....I found a few things that normal people can't get." He smirks, seeming proud of himself "She herself has been a victim of crime, multiple times. Domestic violence, assualt and battery, rape, sexual abuse of different kinds. Multiple perps, all starting since she was twelve." Jared raises his eyebrow and puts a hand over his heart. Jensen frowns "Man, I knew she mentioned she was afraid someone would find her, but this....what was the most recent one?" Clif scrolls through again "There was one reported around five months ago. Neighbors called the cops reporting hearing screams and banging next door. Nichole lived there with a husband at the time. That was the last report and it looks like she filed divorce two weeks ago." Jensen leaves the room leaving Jared and Clif befuddled.  
  



	5. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichole goes on her date with Jensen, which doesn't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction and in no way based on real life events. I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in this work. Any mistakes made are mine and mine alone.

Nichole sits at the vanity in Kim's room taking off her old make up. Once it is gone, the bruise on her head is revealed along with the cut on her lip. "Jesus fuck.." Kim runs her fingers gingerly over Nichole's cheek "What happened hun?" Nichole doesn't answer. She feels as though she had already said to much. "Well, we will take care of this. By the time I am done with you, you are going to look so fucking hot that Mr. Sex-on-legs Ackles won't be able to keep hands off of you." She takes a make up brush full of powder off the counter and begins dabbing it on her cheek. The outfit she gives Nichole is a tightly fitted black-cocktail dress. It had a deep v neckline with silver sparkles around it. Nichole was grateful that the back of the dress was high enough to cover the stitches.  Her hair is brushes to perfection and laying in romantic waves against her shoulders. Kim did an amazing job on her make up. The subtle metallic silver eyeshadow paired with smooth black eyeliner made her hazel eyes shine with green and gold. Kim had mentioned several times how jealous she was and she patted Nichole's lips with a rose colored lipstick and shiny gloss.   
  
Nichole is busy putting on a pair of silver stiletto shoes that Kim had given her in the bedroom when their is a knock on the front door. She hears Kim's shoes clacking across the floor then the door swing open. There is an exchange of words and laughter between her and a man that Nichole assumes is Jensen.  Nichole takes a deep breath as she fumbles with the clasp of her shoe. Once she gets it together, she goes to the bedroom door and opens it just enough to peer outside. They are both standing in the foyer waiting on her. A shiver goes down her spine when she catches a glimpse of Jensen. He is wearing simple black slacks and dress shoes pared with a dark green dress shirt that brings out the green of his eyes. In his hand, he was holding a single white rose. _Remember, he is just doing this for charity. Don't make a fool of yourself. Don't think it is something more than it is. Don't confuse fantasy with reality._ Nichole closes her eyes for a few seconds, then opens them again as she opens the door.   
  
Sheer will power urges her to move forward. Her eyes are glued to Jensen, and his to her. He smiles in a way that she had never seen before. _What is it? Shock? Pity?...Intrigue? Stop, just stop_. When she makes it up to them, he just continues to stare. Kim breaks the awkward silence with a cough. Jensen seems to break out of some kind of spell "Oh, I'm sorry." He hands the rose out to Nichole who takes it with a smile. "You look so....I mean...wow." His stammering causes Kim to laugh aloud. Kim pats Nichole's shoulder "See, what did I tell you? Any more and he would have been dry humping your leg before you even left the room." Nichole hangs her head to hide the flush across her cheeks. She doesn't see Jensen do the same.   
  
Kim gets a vase for the rose then sends them on their way, right after a short pep talk with Nichole "There is something about you, I can see it. And by the look on Jensen's face..." she nods to him "I think he can see it too. Don't sell yourself short." She hands her a coat and they are on their way. Jensen keeps a hand on the small of Nichole's back as the walk down the hall to the elevator. Clif is waiting for them by the back door of the hotel. They took the staff hallways to avoid the crowds of remaining fans. Outside there is a black SUV with tinted windows waiting for them. Clif goes to open the door for Nichole, but Jensen beats him to it.   
  
The first few minutes in the back seat are quiet. Jensen finally breaks the tension by bringing Nichole's hand into his lap and resting his on top of it.  
 "Relax Nichole, it's just a date. Haven't you ever been on a date before?"  
 Nichole shrugs her shoulders and Jensen looks confused   
"Really? Not even as a teenager?"   
She shrugs again   
"I guess I just wasn't the kind of girl that got asked out on dates."  
"What about your ex?"  
Jensen could shoot himself for asking that question, but it was already out of his mouth.  
"It wasn't that kind of relationship I suppose."   
"Not even out to dinner? A movie?"  
"No, not really. We met online before we got---- it was just different."  
Luckily the conversation was interrupted when they parked in front of a restaurant.   
  
Inside was quiet and dark, very loungy and upscale. Soft romantic music swam through the air from a live band on a small stage. Nichole suddenly felt very out of place. Jensen must have sensed her tension, because he places his hand on the small of her back and leads her to a quiet corner booth. The seat was "L" shaped and very plush. She scoots in on one side and Jensen sits on the other. There is enough space between then to fit at least two more people. Nichole looks around and see's Clif sitting a few tables down. For some reason, his presence makes her feel more secure. Before things got any more awkward, a young woman approaches the table with a bottle of wine.   
  
The waitress was strikingly beautiful, which made Nichole feel even more insecure. Her smile was overly friendly and her voice seductive and flirty as she poured the wine "Mr. Ackles has already made the selections for tonight. I must say, he has very good taste." her flirtations behavior was directed towards Jensen, but he barely even acknowledged her presence. His eyes where glued to Nichole the entire time, seeming to study her. The waitress seemed to get the hint and turned away with a frown. Nichole visibly relaxed a little after she left, tension leaving her shoulders. Jensen was the first to break the silence "I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and ordered when the reservation was made." Nichole nods at him, fiddling her fingers in her lap "That's fine. I don't mind." Jensen chuckles.  Nichole takes a long sip of her wine when Jensen continues to study her. She gives him confused look.   
  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
He chuckles again "No, just trying to figure you out."  
"Figure me out? There really isn't much to know."  
"Oh, I think your wrong. I think there is much more to you than you are letting on."  
I'm just a nobody. Just a toy that was thrown away after being broken one to many times.  
Nichole lowers her head and Jensen takes the opportunity to move in closer to her.   
"How are you feeling?"  
It takes her a moment to register what he was asking.  She realized he was talking about her attack.  
"Oh, I'm ok. It doesn't hurt so bad right now. I've been through worst."  
"Yeah...I know."  
"You....know?"  
Jensen gives a guilty shrug.  
"Clif did a thorough background check. Kind of mandatory for this kind of thing."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? What are you apologizing for? From what I saw, nothing was your fault. It's real fucked up some of the stuff that happened to you, but not your fault."  
"I'm sorry. It's just my standard reaction when people find out about me."  
"There you go again with that sorry crap."  
  
Before she could apologize again. Jensen was pulling her hand into his and holding it close to his chest. Sometime during the conversation, the gap between them had been completely closed until their knees where touching under the table. A surge of electricity shoots through her starting at the center of her spine, working down to her inner thighs. Her breathing hitches as he presses her hand against his chest a little tighter. Nichole feels the cold metal of his wedding ring on the back of her hand and pulls away.   
  
She nearly stumbles out of the booth trying to put some distance between them. _Yeah, he is married you idiot! You aren't a love interest. You aren't anything but a charity case._ "I-i...I shouldn't be here." She was sitting at the edge of the booth now, ready to bolt.  Jensen makes a hesitant move closer to her "Did I say something wrong?" Nichole shakes her head "No, your perfect." Mentally, she slaps her self as the words come out of her mouth. Before she can make a move, their food arrives. Nichole sighs and tries to pull herself together. For the first few minutes they ate in silence. Well, Jensen ate. Nichole pushed her food around with her fork and drank her wine too fast. She made it to her third glass before she got the courage to speak "You don't have to do this." Jensen gives her a confused look "I don't have to do what?" Nichole decides to continue before she looses her nerves "I know this wasn't an accident. I know that my name wasn't just randomly drawn. I know you feel bad for me because of...what happened, but you don't have to. Your a married man. A famous married man. Don't indulge me because you feel you have to." She lets out a deep breath. She nearly said the entire thing in one lung full of air to keep herself from being able to hesitate.   
  
To Nichole, it seemed to take Jensen forever to respond to her confession. When the response came, it was the last thing she expected. Jensen throws his head back and laughs, loudly. He laughs so much that he doubles over holding his stomach. Nichole is helpless to do anything but stare at him in confusion. Half of the restaurant and Clif are staring at them when he finally comes to. Without hesitation, he moves back over to her so he can look right into her eyes "That's what you think this is about? Me feeling sorry for you?" Nichole shrugs her shoulders, feeling extremely embarrassed. Jensen looks around the room before looking back to her "Hey, you wanna get out of here? The dates not over yet but I feel we could use some more privacy." Nichole nods to him and he motions for Clif.  


	6. Star Light

When they got back, the hotel room was dark except for the glow of the television in the living room. Jensen leads her in, holding her hand. Another surge of energy bolted from where their palms connected, making its way up Nichole's arm. She forces herself to breath deeply as she is lead into the living room. Jared stands up from the couch to greet them as they enter. He is holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand that appears to be nearly half empty. The glazed over look in his eyes and the flush across his cheek indicated that he had drank it by himself "You guys are back early. I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour." Jensen lets go of her hand to go over and give his friend a playful slap on the shoulder "Yeah, I can see that buddy. You plan on drinking that whole thing yourself or are you going to offer us some?" Nichole takes a step forward "I'm going to go change my clothes and I will get some glasses out of the kitchen." She walks away and heads into one of the bedrooms with her suitcase in tow.  
  
Nichole sets the suitcase on the bed and shifts through it trying to find something comfortable to wear. Her pajamas consisted mostly of Supernatural themed items, but she really had no other choice. She puts on a pair of black pajama pants with the anti-possession symbol covering all over them. She slips her dress off over her head, wincing a little at the pain, and pulls over a black t-shirt. She looks at herself in the mirror and giggles at what her t-shirt says "Save an Impala, ride a Winchester" Yeah, they are sure to get a kick out of this. The wine had her feeling a bit more confident in her current situation, even though she couldn't let her guard completely.  Nichole ties her hair back into a pony tail then wipes off her make up in the bathroom.   
  
Heading back out, she stops in the doorway before making her presence known. Both boys where sitting on the couch passing the bottle back and forth as they spoke.  
"She freaked out tonight about me being married."  
"Did you tell her we aren't really married? That it is all for show to keep the press and crazy fan girls off our asses?"  
Nichole raises an eyebrow in surprise, but keeps quiet as they continue.  
"Not yet, it was too crowded in the restaurant. Besides, how is she going to feel about two single straight guys offering her to live with them?"  
"So she hasn't given her answer yet?"  
"No, not yet. We really didn't have a chance out there. Are you still ok with it?"  
"I told Clif we may have three riding back tomorrow if that says anything."  
Jensen chuckles at him "Yeah, I hope she says yes too."  
  
Nichole walks forward, but neither man notices her until she says "Ok, I'll do it." They both turn in unison to look at her. "Huh?" Jared states kind of shocked. Nichole takes a deep breathe "I will stay with you guys, if you are sure it is ok." Suddenly Jared jumps off the couch and lifts her up, twirling her around in a tight hug. His enthusiasm is contagious and Nichole laughs and Jensen grins.  He sits her back down stumbling a little bit "Of course it is ok. We wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." A few minutes later, they are all sitting on the couch with some cheesy infomercial playing silently in the background. Nichole had forgotten the glasses, but it didn't matter. They just passed the bottle between them, each taking a long drink before passing it along again. Nichole was sitting in the center of these two perfect men. They tell her stories of silly pranks and funny things that happen on set and how much she was going to love it there.   
  
Jensen is the first one to notice the writing on her shirt. He spits a mouthful of whiskey across the couch clear over to where Jared was sitting "That's uh, that's an interesting shirt." Jared leans forward to read it and instantly doubles over in laughter. Nichole laughs too, pulls her stitches with a gasp. Jared sits back up and looks at her, seeing her pain "Oh that reminds me--" He leans over the edge of the couch and pulls out a plastic bag full of gauze and tape "Misha dropped these off earlier. He said we have to change the dressings daily until the stitches are ready to come out." Nichole nods her head and shifts around so she is facing Jensen, her back to Jared. Jensen then shifts so he is facing her and pulls her head and shoulders into his chest so Jared can get better access to her back. Jared lifts up her shirt and Nichole's jaw tightens against Jensen's chest. Jensen strokes his fingers through her hair "We got you. It's ok." His soothing voice causes Nichole to melt into him more with a sigh. Jared carefully raises her shirt and begins removing the old bandages. The dull throbbing radiates from her bruised tail bone. Jared takes something from the bag "Mish gave me this ointment, it's suppose to help with the pain. Would you....do you want it on." Nichole nods her head, unable to speak at the moment. She feared if she did, she would loose it.   
  
Jared is very careful and methodically as he rubs the cream from his fingers into her skin. He avoids the actual stitches and mainly focuses on her bruised tail bone. At first, it was very painful. Nichole grabs tightly to Jensens biceps pulling herself into him, her nose and mouth pressed firmly into his chest. He continues to hold onto her brushing his fingers through her hair. Eventually, the pain subsides and the motion of Jared's fingertips against her skin becomes soothing, almost pleasurable. She raises her head slightly beginning to relax. As Jared applies one more round of ointment, Nichole can't control the low moan that escapes her lips and reverberates into Jensen's neck. She feels him shift uncomfortably under her and feels Jared do the same behind her. The boys exchange a look over her and Jared coughs "Almost done. Just going to put on the new bandages now. In his drunken state, he fumbles with the gauze, cursing under his breath until he finally gets it situated. Her lowers her shirt again after getting the gauze taped down "There we go, that wasn't so bad." Nichole sits up and sighs "Speak for yourself. That stuff did seem to help though." Jared grabs her shoulders and pulls her back to him so she is laying across his chest. She watches Jensen who shifts again before saying "I'm gonna grab a shower and head to bed. We got to check out early in the morning." Before she could question why he was trying to escape all of a sudden, he was up and disappeared into the bathroom. Jared stretches his legs out under them so they are both laying on the couch, her back still against him.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Nichole muses out loud.   
Jared chuckles underneath her "You where moaning into his neck. What do you expect?" Nichole's cheeks flush "Oh"  
"Yeah, oh"  
"Don't you guys...ya know."  
"Well considering the last time I got laid is when Shep was conceived, and for Jared it was when they had JJ. Then yeah...it's been awhile."  
"So you guys had children together, but the marriage is fake?"  
"It was part of the arrangement I guess. I wanted kids, and so did Gen. She is a close friend and I trust her, so I couldn't have thought of a better person to have them with. Never the less, she is just a friend. Jensen feels the same way about Danneel."  
"So are you and him..."  
Jared sits straight up before she can finish, nearly knocking her to the floor.  
"No no no. We are not 'together' or swinging for that team at all. It's just easier this way. The fans respect our boundaries better if they see us as happily married guys and not single bachelors"  
Nichole turns around on her stomach, laying her chin on her hands over Jared's chest so she can look at him.   
"That makes since I guess. But why didn't you just wait until you found someone you loved?"  
Jared shrugs his shoulders under her "Not sure. I guess I just felt like I would never find the prefect woman for me and time was running out.  Ya know, we should probably get washed up and to bed soon too. Jensen's right, we have to be up early. Clif will be picking us up at nine to take us back to the apartment"  
Nichole groins and turns her head to the side. She lets her arms drop to the side and closes her eyes. Jared smiles and kisses her forehead "Or we can just lay here and fall asleep. That's fine too." His words fall on deaf ears. Nichole was already one step ahead of him, slipped into a content drunken sleep. Her sleep is uninterrupted until morning comes.   
  
Warm hands gently shake her shoulder "Hey sleepy head, rise and shine." She opens her eyes to see Jensen's smiling face looking down at her. I could get used waking up to this. She smiles back at him and lifts her head from Jared's sweaty chest. She vaguely remembers falling asleep on him the night before. He grumbles and opens his eyes looking down at her "Mornin" He kisses her sweetly on the forehead.  Nichole sits up so she is in Jared's lap and receives a groan from him "What am I too heavy for you?" She wiggles her butt against him and receives another groan "No, but if you keep that up, you are going to run into the same issue you had with Jensen yesterday." She jumps up quickly. Jensen gives her a confused look "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Nichole hangs her head to save herself embarrassment. She didn't want to say anything, but Jared apparently had other plans. He stands up in front of Jensen "Dude, you where dry humping her like a horny teenager in your sleep. I had to literally pull her away from you before you really went to town." Nichole looks up to Jensen to gauge his reaction. Jensen is silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter "Oh man, I'm so sorry about that Nichole. At least Jared was there to rescue you." Jared gleams "Yup, just call me Prince Padalecki. The savior of damsels in distress from dry humping squirrels." This causes all three of them to burst into laughter. Nichole laughs so much that her cheeks hurt and tears form in her eyes. She can't ever remember laughing like this.   
  
Eventually, the laughter dies down and they each go into separate rooms to change. They emerge fully dressed and suitcases in tow. Jensen notices the hesitation in Nichole's eyes as she stands in the kitchen, fumbling with the handle of her suitcase. He approaches her and rubs her arm "Hey, you okay?" She nods at him. Once again, he calls her bluff. "I'm just nervous and scared. Opportunities like this...they just don't happen for girls like me. It just seems to good to be true." Jensen rubs his fingertips against her cheek, tilting her head up to meet his "I'm not sure what you mean by 'girls like you'. I think some of the shit that has happened to you has lead you to think a lot less of yourself. Maybe some day you will see what I see." "What do you see Jensen?" Clif knocks on the door and informs them it is time to leave. 


	7. Star Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise phone call nearly ruins everything.

Even after a little protest, Jensen insisted on carrying Nichole's bag up to the penthouse apartment. Nichole simply rolled her eyes and chalked it up to the southern gentleman ways that had been instilled in them since birth. Still, she was slightly frustrated by the way they treated her as if she where made of glass. Jared unlocked the door and allowed Nichole to walk in first. She stood in the door way for a minute, taking in her surroundings. The front door led into a large kitchen with cherry wood cabinets and grey marble counter tops. The kitchen island was lined with four bar stools matching the same wood as the the cabinets and black leather seats. The open concept of the apartment allowed her to see into the living space.  On one side of it was an oversize sectional couch facing a stone fireplace.  The opposite side of the room was lined with floor to ceiling windows. A large white grand piano sat in the corner with various guitars and musical instruments beside it. Jensen walks up behind her dragging the bags "Make yourself at home. Me and Jay have to be on set in a few hours, but we figured you could hang out here today and rest up. We will see about that PA job today and you could probably start whenever you feel up to it. Mish will stop by on his lunch break to see how your doing." Nichole nods and Jensen sits the bags down to give her the tour of the apartment.  
  
She was right in her assumptions that the hallway lead to the bedrooms. First was Jared's room, then Jensen's, and a guest room. It caught Nichole off guard when they approached it and Jensen says "..and this is your room." For the first time it hits her that yes, she is going to be living with her to biggest idols, even if it was just temporary. He shows her the bathroom across the hallway, one bathroom with three adults? This will be interesting. Then again, I've lived in a lot less with a lot more people, then opens the door to 'her room' letting her in. Inside, her gaze fell first to the bed. It was large, probably at least a king size, resting on top an intricate iron post bed-frame. The bedding was plush and pure white and overstuffed. On the wall across from the bed was a black dresser with a big round vanity mirror on top of it. Across from the room, against more floor to ceiling windows, was a white couch next to a black end table. This room alone felt bigger than the place she lived for the last five years and she began feeling overwhelmed again.   
  
Jensen walks over and plops down on the bed. He pats the area beside him indicating for Nichole to sit down. When she does, his arm snakes around her waist behind her "Hey, you doing ok?" Nichole knows it would be pointless to lie to him. In the short time they have known her, he seems to have already figured out her poker face, so she states honestly "Just a lot to get used to, ya know?" Jensen gives her an understanding nod. His thumb rubs in small circles on her lower back. "Just take it one day at a time, okay? Considering what has happened to you, I can understand why you are so hesitant. But I just wish..." he takes a deep breath and presses his free hand to her cheek. His thumb brushes against her cut lower lip. Without thinking, Nichole leans into his hand and closes her eyes. "These lips...such a distraction." Jensen says with bated breath. She looks up at him through her eyelashes "What will it take for you to stop getting distracted by a simple body part?" She regrets the question as soon as she says it. She doesn't expect him to respond at all, and she definitely doesn't expect what comes next "Honestly? The only thing I have been able to think about since I saw you at the hotel is how these lips would taste against mine." A voice she feels isn't her own speak through her lips "Then...that's what you should do." Jensen's lips part and his voice comes out almost a whisper "What?" Nichole inches her face closer to his until the tip of her nose barely brushes over his. The foreign voice speaks again "Kiss me Jensen."   
  
He doesn't hesitate now. Using the hand pressed on her cheek, he pulls her in, pressing his lips to hers. The initial kiss was sweet and warm. Jensen presses her top lip so gingerly between his, then her bottom lip, gently pulling it in between his dry lips. His other hand pulls up to her other cheek, pulling her in. Nichole feels that familiar electrical energy surging through her body, pooling right between her thighs. Her hands reach up to grip his biceps as she leans into the kiss. The tip of his tongue glides over her lip seeking entrance. Nichole obliges and parts her lips. He gives a small peck on the cut before sliding his tongue slowly into her mouth. Nichole moans at his exploration as she feels his tongue against her teeth, then the roof of her mouth before settling to dance with her own. It's all tongues, clashing teeth, and pressing lips. It's so slow and beautiful, yet there is a hunger behind it, one that Nichole can't decide if it is coming from Jensen or her. The sound of someone clearing their throat by the door causes them to pull away.  
  
Nichole gasps and jumps back, putting a safe distance between her and Jensen. Jared is standing in the doorway looking dumbfounded. Jensen looks at him with exasperation on his face "Damn it dude, ever heard of knocking."  
"Um, sorry. Clif is on his way to take us to set."  
"I'll be out in a minute, just...give me a sec."  
Jared nods and turns back walking out of the room. Jensen turns back to Nichole who is staring down at her lap, her fingers tangled together.  
"So that was, uh..."  
Nichole stays silent, not lifting her head.  
"Well, I guess I will see you tonight then?"  
Still, she says nothing.  
Jensen sighs and leans over giving her a peck on the cheek. He doesn't say anything else until he is at the door. He turns back to look at her. This time, she raises her head to meet his gaze "Are we...okay?"  
Nichole gives him a nod and he smiles before leaving.   
  
As soon as the door is closed, she turns around and buries herself into the pillows and blankets. Panic washes over her. Her cheeks become flushed and her breathing erratic. She crumples the blanket into her fist to keep hot tears from flooding her face. Her legs and arms begin to shake without control. _What the hell was that!? You fucking moron. You're just going to get used and thrown away like always. How naive are you to think that they wanted you for anything else?_   
  
Jared is already in the car when Jensen makes it out. Once they are on the road, Jared speaks up.  
"Ok, so you want to tell me what that was?"  
"It was exactly what it looked like."  
"Well, yeah, that's not what I meant. Jensen...you where making out with our new roommate, who we just met a couple days ago."  
"Don't give me that crap. You can't tell me you haven't been thinking of doing the same thing."  
"Well, yeah but...Man, this is a pretty complicated ordeal we have gotten ourselves into."  
"Yeah tell me about it."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
Jensen turns to stare out the window as they drive "Just take it one day at a time."  
  
Nichole couldn't stand laying down any longer. Her thoughts wouldn't stop torturing her. She makes her way out to the kitchen, deciding if Misha was going to use his lunch break to check on her, the least she could do was have something ready for him to eat. Luckily, the boys seemed to keep the kitchen well stocked. Cooking felt very therapeutic. Her mind silenced as she focus on the task of preparing a meal. By the time she is finished, she has made enough cheesy chicken casserole to feed a small army, a large Cesar salad, and had homemade chocolate-chip cookies in the oven. She gets out two plates and forks for her and Misha when he arrives. A buzzing in her pocket startles her. It was the first time her phone had gone off since she left. She takes it out, with clammy hands.  All color drains from her face when she reads the caller ID. _Don't answer it. Don't answer it. He doesn't know where you are and nothing good can result from talking to him now. It will only make things worse._  
  
"H-h-hello?"  
"....Where are you?"  
Nichole grips the counter to keep herself from falling "I can't tell you that."  
"Why can't you? Don't you love me anymore?"  
"Cory...I thought I made that clear when I filed divorce."  
"Yeah, and look what happened. I caught you and you where punished. You can't leave me."  
"But I can leave you Cory. I did leave you. You don't own me any longer."  
"Okay you little bitch, listen hear. You know that is bullshit."  
"Cory....please, just...stop." Tears are rolling down her cheek now. Her legs feel as if they where going to give out.  
"You can't make it in this world without me. I took care of you didn't I? Gave you everything you needed?"  
"....yes."  
"So this is how you repay my kindness? By running out on me?"  
"I'm.....I'm sorry."  
"Sorry isn't going to work this time Nichole. Tell me where you are and I will come get you."  
"I...I'm at--"

  
The phone is snatched from her hand. She looks up to see a very angry looking Misha standing in front of her. He is staring at her as he holds the phone up to his ear "Listen here you little punk. You aren't getting anywhere near here so don't even try."  He pressed the end call button and slams the phone down hard on the counter beside her. Nichole squeals and winces. Her hands fly up to block her face. "Nichole? Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hit you." Her arms shake in front of her and her breathing quickens. "I'm sorry I got angry. It's okay, you're safe." Slowly and shaky, she lowers her arms and looks up to him with tear stained cheeks. "Hey, there you are." Slowly he raises his hands, careful not to startle her. "Good, your doing great. Now, I am just going to hug you, nothing more. Is that ok?" Nichole shakes her head still visibly shaking, her lip trembling. He wraps his arms around her and the levee's break. Nichole begins sobbing into his neck.

  
 "I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have answered the phone. I don't know why I did it. I am such an idiot. Please forgive me, Misha. Don't throw me out, please."  
Misha pulls back, holding her at arms length so he can see her face.  
"Now why would I do that? It was a little mistake. You where just scared."  
"Are you going to punish me?"  
"Of course not. Besides, no one can punish you as much as you punish yourself  for something that was never your fault to begin with."  
The timer on the oven dings behind them.  
"That's the cookies. I made lunch for you."  
"Cookies for lunch? Count me in."  
Nichole giggles "No, that is for after."  
Misha smiles "That's such a pretty sound. Now, let's eat and then I need to check on your injuries." Nichole nods and wipes the tears from her cheeks.  
  
They sit side by side on the couch with plates in hand. Nichole thought it was odd that they would be sitting so close together given how much space there way, but at the same time it was comforting. They ate in peaceful silent with Misha occasionally giving an appreciated "Mmm" as he would take a bite. After their plates where clean, Misha came back and stood in front of her "Now, don't be alarmed, but I am going to need you to take off your clothing so I can examine you. We can do it here or in your bedroom if you would feel more comfortable." Nichole agreed that the bedroom would be better.  
  
It wasn't as awkward stripping in front of Misha as she thought it would be. He was very kind, professional even. He sat on the bed and she stood in front of him. He carefully takes her hips and turns her so her back is too him. He makes quick work of removing her bandages "These are healing nicely. We could probably keep the bandages off now as long as you keep ointment on it. You don't want them drying out or they will itch like hell." Her mind drifts to the memory of Jared applying the cream and Jensen's reaction to her moans. She is thankful in that moment to have her back turned so Misha doesn't see the soft pink blush across her cheeks. "The bruise on your tail bone seems to be healing pretty well too. It doesn't look as deep as it was. Ok, turn around." Nichole turns to face him and he stands in front of her. He uses his thumb to tug her lip down slightly "This cracked open again. How did that happen?" _I asked Jensen to kiss me and he did. As a matter of fact, if we weren't interrupted I would have allowed him to do so much more_. She shrugs her shoulder. "Well, doesn't matter. It's not bad. The swelling on your head has gone down a lot. Have you felt faint, or nauseous lately?" She shakes her head "I think we can safely say you don't have a concussion then. Alright Nichole, I'm done with you. You can put your clothes back on." He turns his back while she gets dressed again. "Say, I'm done filming today. I could stay and keep you company until Jared and Jensen get home." She finishes pulling her clothes back on and indicates he can turn back around "Sure, that would be great."


	8. Star Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays got me into a bit of a writing funk, but I managed to get a short chapter out for you guys. Hope you enjoy.

"Hey Nichole, where home!" Jared yells out, but receives no answer. As he enters the kitchen he spots the small feast on the counter "Man, Jensen check this out, she cooked." Jensen comes in and smiles "I could get used to this. Where is she anyways?" Jared shrugs, a cookie already stuffed into his mouth. Jensen roles his eyes "I'll go find her." He makes his way back to her room and presses his ear against the door "Nichole? You in there?" he gets no response but can distinguish two different voices, one female and one male. He cracks the door open and looks inside. What he witnessed nearly causes him to go into a full blown laugh attack. Misha and Nichole are sitting on the floor, dice, papers, and pencils scattered around them.   
  
"You are backed into a corner, the three orcs have you surrounded. The biggest of the three yells out 'Give up now you useless knight and we may spare your life'" Nichole uses her best scruffy voice and crinkles her face.  
Misha draws an imaginary sword from his side "I will not bow to the likes of you. Attack!"  
"Roll your dice."  
He does so, landing on a one.  
"You fumble your sword and it falls from your grip."  
"What! How can I drop my sword? I'm suppose to be a fierce knight!"  
"Because you rolled a one, that means you automatically fail."  
"No fair, I want a retake."  
"This is Dungeons and Dragons, there are no retakes."  
  
Jensen couldn't take it anymore. He bursts through the door laughing hysterically. Nichole and Misha both whip there heads up and stare at him. "Jared, get in here! You have to see this." Jared comes rushing in and looks at the scene in front of him. He bursts into laughter with Jensen. Misha shrugs his shoulders and Nichole turns beet red. Jensen rubs tears from his eyes as his laughter dies down "Should I even ask what you guys are doing?" Misha responds   
"It's called Dungeon and Dragons. It's a role playing game. Come to find out, Nichole here seems to be pretty damn good at acting."  
"Is that so?"  
"Mhm.  She spins a very convincing story."  
Nichole blushes even more "It's just a game Misha. It's far from what you guys do."  
"Actually, it is exactly what we do."  
Nichole shrugs her shoulders and looks over to the boys "Are you hungry? I made food."  
"Jared's already been into the cookies and I wanted to let you know we where home before I dug in. Why don't you guys join us in the living room?"  
  
When Misha and Nichole come out, Jared and Jensen are already sitting in the living room, eating like they had been starving for days. Nichole giggles at them before walking with Misha to the front door. He stops there and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"You are healing up well. At least the physical wounds are. My concern now are the wounds that I can't see on your skin."  
Nichole sighs deeply "I will be okay. This isn't the first time I have been down this road."  
"Yes, that is what I am worried about. You need to talk to someone about what happened to you, and I am not just talking about the bar fight."  
"I know. I will, but---"  
"I know. You need time."  
Nichole nods her head. Misha pulls her into a loose hug and kisses her cheek warmly.  
"Take care of yourself."  
"I will."  
  
Nichole grabs a beer from the fridge and joins the boys in the living room. She takes a seat on the couch across from Jared. "My god Nichole, this food is amazing." Jared states in between mouth fulls. Nichole laughs at him "Well, I am glad you like it."   
Jensen nods his head "I second that. Where did you learn to cook?"   
Nichole takes a drink of her beer "My mother taught me when I was young."  
"Are you close to your mom?"  
"Not really. She was ill."  
"Huh?"  
"Mentally. She was...uh....well, not the greatest mom."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I don't want to bore you with long sad stories though. How was work today?"  
Jared must have sensed her urgency to change the subject since he speak up after setting his place down on the coffee table "Same as always. A bunch of grown men acting like children."  
Jensen beams with pride "Hey, speak for yourself. Jare's just got his panties in a bunch because Misha got him today."  
Jared rolls his eyes and Jensen laughs. Nichole giggles at both of them.  
  
Two beers later, Jared announces that he is heading to bed. Jensen lingers with Nichole and does the dishes. She stands behind him, leaning on the counter as she finishes her beer.   
"Hey Nichole, do think you will be alright tonight?"  
"Yes...why do you ask?"  
"Well, you just seem to sleep better when...you know...someone is with you."  
"Are you offering to sleep with me Mr. Ackles?"  
Jensen laughs. She can't see his face, but she is pretty sure he is blushing.  
"You said it, not me. But...yeah that is what I am offering."  
"....okay."  
  
Nichole is sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair wearing a tight black tank top and black boy-shorts when Jensen comes in the room. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and her face warms. He looked so seductive in baggy grey pajama pants that hung far too low on his hips and a black beater. His bare arms where sculpted to perfection as if Da Vinci himself chiseled him from stone.   
  
He saunters over and climbs across the bed until he is sitting behind her. Nichole counts the seconds in her her head in order to remind herself that this is truly reality. He takes the hair brush from her hand, his fingers grazing over her closed fist. He sits cross-legged behind her and begins to brush her hair.  
"You know, I noticed you do this a lot, brushing your hair. I see you do it a lot with your fingers when we are all talking. Why is that?"  
"Just a nervous habit."  
"I make you nervous?"  
Nichole holds her breath for a moment "Yes."  
"I don't mean to."  
"I know."  
"What about Jared and Mish?"  
"Yeah, them too."  
He brushes her hair over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck. "You don't have to be nervous around any of us. We want to help you." His warm breath lingers on her neck. "Relax Nichole, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."  
Her shoulders relax "I know."  
His lips brush over her neck ever so softly and she see's the brush laying on the bed beside her "If you want me to stop, just say the word."  
  
The only sound that comes from her lips is a quiet whimper. The barely there touches turn into kisses, planted across her neck and under her ear. She tilts her head to the side and leans into him to give him more access. A smile forms on his face as Jensen kisses along her jaw, occasionally grazing with his teeth. Nichole reaches around behind her and grabs a handful of his short hair. He gasps in surprise when she pulls him into a deep kiss. Their lips and teeth clash together, hesitation heading way to plenary lust. His hands snake around her waist and across her stomach. They rest there as the kisses grow deeper. She steals the breath from his lips with each movement as if her life depended on it. Her eagerness is rewarded by him groaning into her mouth. His fingers hook under her tank top and quickly she pulls away from the kiss and presses her hand over his "Stop."  
  
Jensen unhooks his fingers and moves around to sit beside her on the bed. Nichole frowns at him.  
"Why the frown?"  
"You stopped."  
"Of course I did. You told me to."  
The confusion on Nichole's face grows. Jensen places a hand on her knee to try to reassure her. "Hey, don't think to much about it. You where uncomfortable and there is nothing wrong with that."  
"I wasn't uncomfortable. I was just---"  
"You where scared?"  
"...yeah."  
"Well, that is okay too, and understandable considering."  
"So your not mad at me?"  
"God no. You have a right to say no Nichole. You do understand that, right?"  
She shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her lap. Jensen pats her leg and stands up.  
"I'm gonna grab a shower before bed. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. You going to be ok?"  
She nods her head without looking up. Jensen sighs and leaves.  
  
Nichole is laying beneath the blankets with her eyes closed, nearly asleep when she hears Jensen enter again. She hears his bare feet shuffling across the floor, but keeps her eyes shut and her breathing steady. After the evenings heated kisses followed by her panic, she wasn't sure she would be able to face him at the moment. His hand brushes gently over her exposed shoulder "Nichole? Are you awake?" She doesn't respond. The bed sinks down slightly as he lifts the blankets and crawls under them. Before she can second guess herself, Nichole turns over and hugs herself against his side, her head nuzzling to his chest. His arm weaves under her, pulling her close. Neither of them speak before drifting into a deep slumber.


	9. Star Struck

The week went by without much disturbance or drama. They fell into a calming routine. Every day, after the boys would leave for work, Nichole would busy herself with cleaning and cooking. Misha came by each day on lunch to check on her and share a home-cooked meal. He told her all about how things worked on set and what her job would entail. They figured by Monday, that she would be well enough to start working. During the evening, her, Jared, and Jensen, would all sit together and have dinner. Jensen didn't offer again to sleep with her, and she didn't ask him to. At night, when the nightmares would come, either him or Jared would come rushing to her side and hold her until she calmed down again. Jensen always seemed hesitant to leave. There was an obvious tension between them after the heated exchange earlier in the week.  After rushing into her room once again on Friday night, Jared finally spoke up about it.  
  
"Look, obviously you sleeping alone isn't working. Whatever happened to Jensen staying with you?"  
"It...didn't work out."  
"Didn't work out? Did you guys---"  
"No. No we didn't. But---"  
"Okay, you don't have to tell me anymore. But, you need sleep, and so do I, so I am staying."  
"You don't have to do that Jared. And you also don't have to come to my rescue every time I have a nightmare."  
Jared walks over to the other side of the bed and crawls under the blankets "Of course I do. I'm Prince Padalecki, remember? Now, come on, let's get some sleep."  
Nichole rolls her eyes at him and he smirks. Without any more protest, she crawls back into bed next to him facing away. Jared turns to his side and pulls her against him with one long arm, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Jared, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"What's the catch?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Nichole turns around to face him, meeting him eye to eye "All this. I just don't see how it benefits either of you, helping me."  
Jared raises his hand and brushes the hair from her face "There is no catch, Nichole. You're a good person who deserves much more than you have been given in the past. Besides..." he kisses the tip of her nose "...me and Jensen like having you around. Your smart and sweet. Not to mention a damn good kiss." This makes her laugh and Jared smile. "Don't over-think it Nichole, just enjoy it. Now, get some sleep." She nods and closes her eyes.  
  
Nichole awakes to the feel of the warm sunshine against her skin and the smell of bacon frying coming from the doorway. She turns around to find the spot beside her empty. She wraps herself in a red cotton bathrobe and makes her way out to the kitchen, barefeet slapping against the hard wood floor. Jensen was standing over the stove when she comes out, Jared sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee. She takes a seat next to Jared. He frowns at her, looking disappointed.  
"You're not supposed to be up yet."  
Nichole perks her eyebrow at him "I'm not?"  
"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."  
"Well, in that case, I can go back to bed."  
"Nope, you're up now. The moment is gone."  
Nichole rolls her eyes and gets her own cup of coffee before joining Jared again.  
"So what's the plan for today?"  
Jensen turns around setting a couple of plates down in front of them "Well, tonight we are having a party here. Nothing big, just a few of the guys that we normally only get to see at cons."  
"Sounds like fun. I will try to make myself sparse so you guys can have your guy time."  
"Oh no. Your not getting out that easy. Your coming to the party. You DO live here."  
"Oh...I just thought--"  
"No excuses, your coming."  
"Okay, okay. I will come to the party."  
  
When sundown came, the kitchen island has been filled with various bottles of alcohol, beer, and glasses of all shapes and sizes. Rock music was playing from an unknown source. Nichole could barely hear the music from the bathroom where she was getting ready. She stood in front of the mirror applying makeup to her faded bruises. She wore a shimmery red tank top and black skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail while the rest fell over her shoulders. Her hands where shaky as she applied mascara to her lashes. She was really nervous. The last time any of these people had seen her, she was just some random fan who had won a contest. What where they going to think when they see she is still around? Jared had told her not to over think it, like he does so often, but this time she couldn't let it go. She had worked so hard to be invisible. Just another faceless girl in a crowd. It was a comfort to her, knowing she could easily be lost in a sea of humans and never be noticed. Things where so different now. She jumps when she hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
Jared peaks his head in and his jaw nearly drops to the floor. Nichole finds his reaction quite comical "Wow. Nichole, you look....hot."  
She glares at him "I thought princes where suppose to be chivalrous."  
"I never claimed to be chivalrous. Anyways, the guys are here now. You ready?"  
"Yeah, I think I'm good."  
"Come on, I'll walk you out and introduce you."  
"Aw, my sweet prince."  
Nichole giggles and Jared beams. He holds his bent arm out to her and she takes a hold. Relief floods over her that she would have something, well someone, to hold onto. When they make it out to the living room, she recognizes everyone right away. Richard and Matt where standing in the kitchen, laughing with a beer in their hands. Misha was sitting next to Mark in the living room, deep in discussion with him and Osric. Then there was Jensen, leaning against the back of the couch, nursing a glass of dark colored liquor. They exchange a smile and he walks up to her, kissing each cheek. He takes her shoulder, momentarily pulling her from Jared's arm and whispers in her ear "Just breathe. I got you." He turns to the rest of the room and yells out "Hey guys! This is our new roommate Nichole." Everyone turns to stare at her. She blushes furiously. Misha raises his glass to her and gives a nod while all the others just seem incredibly confused. Osric breaks the silent first. Standing up, he walks over to her "Wait, I know you. Aren't you.....the D&D girl?"  
"Um, yeah. That's me."  
"Holy crap!"  
  
He immediately throws his arms around her hugging her tight. Nichole squeals and returns his grip. Relief washes over her immediately. "Man, I'm so happy to see you again. I wanted to get your number before you left but I didn't get the chance. Then Ackles here had to go and out bid me." He hits Jensen on the shoulder who returns the playful gesture "Hey, it isn't my fault that you little boy couldn't play a big man's game." A wrestling match ensues, making Nichole question who the real children where. She turns back to Jared who simply shrugs his shoulders as if saying 'Don't ask me, I'm just along for the ride'. He leads her into the kitchen for a drink where Richard and Matt are standing. Richard hands her a glass "What will it be evening, ma'am?" Nichole shakes her head at his antics, but decides to play along "Bourbon, kind sir. Make it a double." He takes a bottle from the table and gives it a twirl "A double, huh? Someone plans on getting lucky tonight." Nichole feels panic setting in before he starts laughing and she realizes he is joking.   
  
No one else questions why she is there. She has a sneaking suspicion that Jared or Jensen talked to them before hand, which makes her slightly uncomfortable. The whiskey helps tremendously with that, allowing her to loosen up and enjoy herself. So much so, that when Matt suggests a body shot, she agrees. "Okay, here is what you have to do. I will put this shot in my waistband, and you have to get it out and take it without using your hands."  
"How am I suppose to do that?"  
He winks at her as he places the shot in his pants, careful not to spill it. Nichole gives him a challenging glare and drops down to her knees with her hands behind her back. Everyone was around them, watching with baited breath. She looks up and Matt is staring down at her with a smirk on his face. "Your shirts in the way. Take it off."  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me. The shirt. Loose it."  
He shrugs his shoulders and pulls his shirt off over his head. A few of the guys whistle and howl and Matt laughs "Alright, you got me half naked. No more excu---" She lunges forward, her lips wrapping around the top of the glass and nose pressing into his abdomen.  She drags the small glass upward across his skin and out of his pants, causing Matt to grip the counter behind him. She stares at him as she tilts her head back to allow the liquid to pour into her mouth. Once she has sufficiently swallows every last drop, she grabs the shot glass from her mouth and grins "You where saying?" Everyone started clapping. That is, everyone except Jared and Jensen, who where just standing there like deers in headlights. Matt puts his hand out and helps her off the floor "Okay, you won this round." She gives him a mock bow.  
  
The antics continue into the night and the alcohol keeps pouring until Nichole feels her head swimming. Her speech became more and more slurred as each hour passed until each sentence became one long-winded word. Most of the guests had either passed out in the living room or left. Jensen had stumbled to the bedroom, and only Nichole and Jared where left. They laid on their backs, side to side on the living room floor. Misha was out like a light on the couch by their feet while Matt was splayed out in the armchair, limbs dangling off the edge. Jared and Nichole where talking animatly about everything under the sun, occasionally laughing when their drunken words made no sense. Jared turns on his side and props himself up on one arm so he can look down at her.   
  
"Can I ask you something incredibly personal."  
Nichole turns her head to meet his gaze "Well, since I am in such a fantastic mood. Sure. Shoot."  
"Have you ever had GOOD sex?"  
Nichole bursts into laughter, quieting down when she hears a mumble come from the couch.  
"I'm serious. Have you?" Jared repeats.  
"Well, that depends. Does masturbbar..masshter..however the hell you say it, count?"  
"In this case, I would think not."  
"Then no, I havn't.  I mean, I have been in situations where it wasn't forced on me. But...it was just nver...good, ya know?"  
"Yurv never.." he hiccups "..orgasmed with a guy?"  
She shakes her head "Nope. Never."  
He gives her a pout "You poor deprived girl."  
She laughs again "What? You think you could change that?" Her drunken state knows no filter.  
Jared eyes widen momentarily before he grins "As a matter of fact, yes, I think I could change that if you wanted me to."  
Nichole rolls her eyes "Always the charitable one, Prince Padalecki."  
"At yer service me'lady."  
"Well then, how 'bout we test this little theory of yours?"  
  
She doesn't need to say anymore. Jared takes this as permission and leans down, locking his lips with hers. Nichole doesn't react with shock like he initially expected she would. Instead, she reaches up, wrapping her hand around the side of his neck to pull herself deeper into the kiss. He grabs at the belt-loop of her jeans, pulling her hips to meet his. He pulls back from this kiss enough to dart his tongue out, tracing her bottom lip with it. Nichole pulls his tongue into her mouth and begins to caress it with her lips, tenderly sucking it deeper into her mouth. Jared pulls them both back until he is flush with the floor and she is straddled over his hips. She stares down into his smoldering eyes while she desperately gasps for air. Jared has a moment of hesitation. "Are you sure about this?" he asks between labored breaths. Nichole shakes her head "No, but I'm trying to take your advice and stop thinking so much." She leans forward again, bracing her hands on his shoulders. She trails kisses over his lips, across his jaw, and down his neck. He pulls her hips down while his own bucks up, desperately seeking some sort of friction between them.   
  
"Maybe we shoud..uh, shit, that feels good. Maybe...we should move this to the bedroom" Nichole nods her agreement from her place nuzzled in his neck, nipping and sucking hungrily. Jared pulls them both up, keeping her legs wrapped around himself. He stumbles to his feet making Nichole squeal as he carries her back into her bedroom. He drops her on the bed with a bounce, illiciting another laugh from her. "You find me amusing, Nichole?" He grins down at her.   
"Yes I do. Very amusing."  
"Oh, we are gonna have to change that." He tackles her into the bed, causing her to shriek with laughter. Clothes begin to fly off. First his shirt, then hers. She runs her fingertips down his chest, causing him to shutter as he hovers over her. The feeling of his warm taught flesh beneath her fingertips was enough to leave her wound like a spring. He manages to fumble open the button of her jeans and shimmy them down her legs until the laid in a pile on the floor. She laid out in front of him, exposed in only bra and panties. Jared takes a moment to drink her in, finding intense beauty beneath the faded marks tainting her otherwise perfect skin. "You really are beautiful." he purrs. She smirks "You better get down here before I start thinking." He quickly slips out of his own jeans and is back over her again. His lips move down her neck and chest, tongue dipping into her collarbone while his hand kneads at her breast. She arches her back into his touch, desperate for more. An answer doesn't come from him. Instead, she hears a familiar voice from the door way "What the hell, dude." They where caught, by no other than Jensen himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is becoming obvious that our OFC will end up with either Jared or Jensen. I haven't quite figured out which yet, so here's what I am going to do. Comment on who you think she should be with and I will base the ending of this story on the popular opinion.


	10. Star Burst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am not afraid to admit it, this chapter is pretty much entirely smut. Enjoy.

When he looks back over his shoulder, Jared gets a look on his face like a teenager that had just been caught smoking by their parent. Jensen's eyes where glassy and his shoulders slumped. Either he was still drunk or in total disbelief of what he was witnessing. _Okay Nichole, think. God, it's so hard to think while drunk. Come one, you can do it. How do you handle this? Say something before you loose them both. If you can't beat them...join them. Does that apply in this situation? Only one way to find out_. She holds her arm out to Jensen as if reaching for him "Come. Join us." Both men give her a look of disbelief "I mean it, get over here." Jared and Jensen exchange a glance. Jared gives him a shrug and Jensen hesitantly moves towards the bed "Nichole, are you sure about this." he asks in nearly a whisper standing at the foot of the bed. "No, not at all, but I'm doing it anyways." she reaches out from under Jared, grabbing Jensen's wrist and bringing him crashing down on the bed beside her.  
  
They still seemed hesitant, exchanging looks at each other and back to her without really moving. So, for the first time in her life, Nichole took control of the situation. She wiggles out from underneath Jared and kneels in front of Jensen, who was kneeling on the bed himself, still fully clothed. She gives him a swift kiss on the lips before pulling back and tugging his shirt off over his head. Nichole goes back to kissing Jensen slowly while she reaches behind her, searching for Jared. Jared gets with the program and crawls up behind her. He begins kissing down the back of her neck and shoulders while his hands caress her hips, thumbs grazing over her ass. Nichole grabs Jensen's biceps to keep her balance while they continue to kiss, lips crushing against the others and tongue's rolling together. Finally, Jensen seems to give in. He cups her breast in each hand, kneading her nipples with thumbs and pointer fingers beneath the lacy fabric of her bra. The feeling of four strong hands running all over her body so gingerly was nearly enough to send Nichole over the edge. Her mind was hazy with alcohol and lust, but, there was more to it. She didn't feel like she needed to escape. She didn't feel like she was in any sort of danger. For the first time, pressed between these two gorgeous men...she felt safe.  
  
Jared's hands move up her back and fingers hook under her bra. Skillfully, he releases the clasps and Jensen slides it down off her shoulders. Of course they would work together, it is what they are used to. Nichole gasps as Jensen's mouth immediately moves down to one of her breast while his other hand still cups and massages the other one. She arches her back, pushing her chest forward and her bottom back. She hears Jared groan as her ass presses up against his hardened member. Feeling this causes her to gasp, bringing her back to reality. She was beginning to panic, but didn't want it to show. _Don't freak out. You are safe. They won't hurt you. Be calm. Just enjoy. Just relax. Don't over think this._ She manages to talk herself down, but she was no longer able to control the situation. If she where to truly enjoy this moment, she had to relinquish control and trust these two men.  
  
Nichole lays her head back on Jared's chest with a sigh and closes her eyes. Her arms fall limp to her sides. The only thing keeping her from falling is these two toned bodies pressing against her, holding her up.  She savors the feeling of hands and mouths over her body, caressing her, worshiping her. Though, the gentle press of Jared's cock behind her remains present in her mind. Moans and groans fill the air like a chorus of angels lulling her in blissful waves. Jared peeks over her shoulder to Jensen "Jensen, she...uhg...she's never...ya know...with a guy" he stutters. Jensen pulls up to look at her and raises an eyebrow "Never?" She shrugs her shoulders at him.  Jensen grins mischievously "Oh, we gotta change that."  
  
As if the boys where reading each others minds, Jared grabs Nichole under her arms and pulls her back in his lap and down until they are both laying down, her on top of him. Jensen stands up and quickly peels off his jeans before crawling back on the bed. He leans over the both of them, kissing her chastely on the mouth and pulls back again. He whispers to her "Are you ready for this?" She nods, unable to speak anymore.  
  
Jared's fingers tangle through her hair, gently pulling her head back, while Jensen drags his lips down her body, occasionally stopping to lick or nip at her skin. When he reaches her belly button, he deeps his tongue into it, causing her to whimper and buck her hips forward. Jared pulls her back against him, nibbling and sucking her earlobe. She could feel Jensen smile against her skin "So eager already, and we haven't even gotten to the good part." Nichole whimpers again, desperate for more. The exploration of her body with his mouth begins again and Jensen moves down her stomach.   He brushes lightly across her waistline allowing his warm breath to dance across her overly sensitive skin. At this point, she is desperately squirming underneath him. Pushing and pulling against the friction Jared was providing behind her, causing him to hiss into her ear. Jensen tugs at her panties, the only piece of protection left on her body, and waits, gauging her reaction. When Nichole lifts her hips to assist him, he tugs them the rest of the way down and off. Nichole suddenly felt self-conscience, being completely naked and vulnerable.  
  
Jared shifts up under Nichole, sliding her down his body until she is sitting between his spread legs. He leans against the headboard and runs his hands up and down her arms, looking down at her where her head rest on his lower abdomen. He seemed to be trying to distract her from her own thoughts "Look at me Nichole. You are so beautiful. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing to be afraid of. Just relax. We are going to take good care of you." When he speaks this, his voice changes. Soothing, calm, and familiar. It was the same tone he had used with her at the bar when he carried her. She closes her eyes and allows her head to fall to the side, surrendering to the ecstasy that surrounds her. Nichole doesn't see it, but Jared nods to Jensen, and his lips are on her again. This time, he starts at the side of her knee, kissing up her inner thigh until he reaches the apex. His tongue glides over the sensitive skin hear, causing her to inhale sharply. Jared leans over her, capturing her gasp in a kiss, his hair falling over her face.  
  
Jensen lets her leg fall, and pulls up the other one, beginning the same path he had taken before. This time, when he reaches the apex, he doesn't stop. His tongue and lips continue up her pelvis until he reaches the area where her pubic hair should begin. He looks up with a smile "Smooth and clean. I like that" he purrs. Nichole groans into Jared's mouth. This seems to be enough encouragement for Jensen.  He widens out his tongue, licking upward over her vaginal lips. Her hips thrust upward instinctively, so Jensen grips her thighs, pushing them down and spreading them further apart to keep her still. His tongue slides up just inside her slit before he pulls back again.  
  
Jared pulls up also, causing Nichole to squirm and whimper at the complete lack of contact. He smiles down at her "You have to let us know what you are feeling. This is all for you Nichole. Tell us what you want." He stares at her without making another move. She glances down at Jensen and he was also awaiting her answer.  
"More."  
Jensen grins at her "What was that?"  
"More. I want more." she whimpers.  
He flicks his tongue once over her clit causing her to gasp. Jared chuckles "I think we've done enough teasing Jen, give her what she needs."  
  
Jensen replies by delving in with his tongue, flattening it against her clit, rubbing as much friction into it as he could. Nichole moans loudly. If it weren't for the fact that Jared had his arms wrapped tightly around her massaging her breasts, she might have bucked clear off the bed. Jensen's hands presses her thighs nearly painfully wide as he laps eagerly. Jared weaves his arms under hers then laces his fingers around the back of her head, forcing her to lean up and look down at Jensen. Jensen glances up at her through his eyelashes with a grin. He slowly inserts a single finger and curls it inside her, causing her to completely shutter. The assault continues as ripples of pleasure roll over her. When Nichole begins to come down, Jensen stops and Jared releases her. He climbs out from under her and Nichole collapses down on the bed panting.  
  
She barely has time to recover when she feels Jensen moving up beside her and Jared climbing between her legs. Jensen brushes her hair away from her face and kisses her forehead. She hears the familiar tear of foil and looks down to witness Jared rolling on a condom. _When did they take their boxers off? Oh god, this is really happening. Jeez, he is huge. Can I do this? Fuck..fuck...fuck!_ Jensen tugs her head back up so she is looking at him "Hey hey, it's ok. You're safe. We don't have to do this. Do you want to stop?" She shakes her head. Jensen furrows his eyebrow in concern, but nods to Jared giving him the go ahead.  
  
Jared lifts her hips up until his erection is lined up to her slit. He bites down on his lip as he glides into her almost achingly slow. He pulls out part way just as slow, wrapping her legs around his waist. Nichole begins to become increasingly sober, and as she does, panic begins to set in. She couldn't turn back now. She needed to get out of the past and begin making good memories. Although, if she was going to get through this, she needed to distract herself. She pulls herself up on her elbows, biting back a moan as Jared begins to deepen his thrusts.  Jensen is kneeling beside her, holding her head and stroking her hair. Nichole tilts her head until her lips brush against Jensen's now throbbing member. He gasps as she brings the tip into her mouth, her tongue running over the slit lapping up the few drops of pre-cum that rests there. "Jesus, fuck. Nichole. My god." he hisses through grated teeth. His hand is wrapped tightly in her hair, gathering up all the strength he had not to instantly thrust into her mouth. As Jared picks up speed, so does she, taking most of Jensens length into her mouth within a few strokes.  She barely hears the mixed moans of both men as she focus on her task. She can feel another orgasm building in her abdomen and groans deeply, causing Jensen to shutter at the vibrations around his cock "Fuck...Nichole...slow down or I'm gonna...I'm gonna...fuck!" he grips her hair tightly and braces himself on the head board with his other hand as he looses it. Nichole squeezes her eyes shut, feeling the thick salty ejaculation shoot against the back of her throat causing tears to prick the corners of her eyes. She pulls back with a pop and Jensen collapses down beside her.  
  
She looks up at Jared. From the way his jaw tensed with each roll of his hips, she could see he was getting close just as she was. He leans forward, hovering closely over her. Nichole wraps her arms around his broad shoulders nearly pulling herself up of the bed. In between quickened thrusts, he whispers in her ear "Come for me." This is her undoing. Every muscle in her body tenses and she screams incoherently. At the same time, she feels Jared pulsing inside of her with a few jerky thrusts, indicating his own release. She sinks into the bed when Jared pulls out of here. The last thing she remembers is Jensen pulling her into his arms, and Jared tossing the condom into the garbage bin.


	11. Beneath The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Jared, and Nichole face the aftermath of their drunken night.

Nichole woke up far too early, like she normally did after a night of heavy drinking. She could feel the hangover blaring before she even opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and mouth completely dry. Her muscles where throbbing and she felt weighed down, like something was pinning her to the bed. Her eyes immediately flash open when she feels a warm breath against her ear. Jared and Jensen where sleeping soundly on each side of her. Their limbs where draped over her and Jensen's head was right next to her face. Instantly panic sets in when the memories of last night come flooding back. _You really did it this time. You not only slept with one of them, you slept with BOTH of them. Are you really that fucked up? You are a slut. Slut...slut...SLUT!_ Her mind was shouting at her in a voice that wasn't her own. She had to get out. She had to run. She bolts up, crawling out of the bed and stumbling to her feet, bringing the blanket with her. The color drains from her face when Jared and Jensen instantly wake up to see her standing at the end of the bed looking terrified. Jensen furrows his eyebrow at her "Nichole..what the?" It seems to dawn on him what is going on. He sits up slowly and hesitantly, like he is attempting to coax a wild animal without scaring it away. "It's okay...just calm down. Let's talk about this."   
  
Jensen reaches a hand out to her a little to early, and Nichole goes bolting for the door, never minding the fact that she was naked apart from the thin blanket wrapped around her. When she runs down to the end of the hallway, she crashes right into a very startled Misha, nearly knocking him to the floor. "Whoa Nichole, are you okay? What's going on?" She stares at him, wide-eyed, a dear caught in the headlights of a car. Her breathing heavy are panicked. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she immediately pulls away stumbling backwards "Don't touch me!" she yells out "Please, just...." she turns around and runs back down the hallway into the bathroom, and locks herself inside.  Misha just stands there completely dumb struck. He tilts his head trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together. It isn't until he see's Jensen stumbling out of Nichole's bedroom that things start to make sense. Jensen walks up to Misha with a look of shame in his face.  
"Have you seen Nichole?"  
"Yeah I saw her. Mind explaining what's going on?"  
"Where did she go?"  
"She locked herself in the bathroom. Jensen--" he starts to walk away but Misha grabs his arm. That is when he see's Jared coming out of the same room, still tugging his shirt on over his head. Misha's eyes widen at the two of them "...you idiots."  
  
As soon as Nichole closed the door of the bathroom, she turned around pressing her back against it. Tears sting the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. She raises her head looking up at the stark white ceiling. She blinks a few times, bottom lip quivering. _Why did you have to go and screw up everything? Why did you have to show them who you really are? Maybe if you pack your bags and get out now, you can leave with a little dignity. Don't kid yourself. You have no dignity. You're nothing. You are a worthless broken toy. They know that now. They see who you really are. You whore_.  
  
Her stomach churns and knots. She runs over to the toilet, dropping the blanket that covered her, and empties her stomach. For a long while, she just slumps over the toilet, not caring how pathetic she must looked being completely naked with tears running down her cheeks. Years of brainwashing and abuse has made herself convinced that this is what she deserves. When you are told enough times that you are worthless, you begin to believe it yourself. It has to be her fault. It has to be. Always her fault. She manages to crawl back over to the blanket and wrap herself in it. She sits back against the wall, hugging her knees close to her body with her head resting on top of them. The levee's break, and she doesn't bother holding back anymore. Pained cries rack her body causing her to shatter a little more with each desperate breath. She wanted to become invisible again more than she ever had before.   
  
She is still crying, though less visibly, when there is a knock at the door "Nichole? It's Misha. Can I come in?" She doesn't move, doesn't answer. The doorknob turns and the door slowly creeks open. Misha's shoulders slump and his lips turn into a frown when he see's Nichole broken down on the bathroom floor. His first instinct is to run to her. To wrap her in his arms and drive away all the pain. In this moment, he wishes he truly was an angel, so he could heal whatever ailed this poor innocent girl. But, he knew her pain was so deep that he doubted even Castiel could take it away.   
  
He kneels down in front of her a few feet away to get on her level. She still isn't looking up. "Nichole?" Her head slowly raises. Her bottom lip is quivering, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Her skin was pail and blotchy. "I screwed up Misha." her voice was so weak that it was nearly a forced whisper. Misha felt like his heart shattered. He sighs and inches closer to her "No, you didn't screw up. Quite the opposite actually." Nichole blinks at him. He continues "You took control back when previously you had none, despite your fears. That is actually quite impressive. What happened last night...there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You where all consenting adults having a little fun is all." Nichole nods her head and sniffles, feeling herself beginning to calm down.   
  
Misha stands up and helps Nichole up off the floor. He takes her cheek in his hand and gives her a half smile "Now, how about I grab you some clothes so you can get cleaned up. Jared and Jensen are looking pretty pathetic out there and I am sure that they would like to see for themselves that you are okay. You are okay...right?" Nichole nods and musters up her best reassuring smile. Misha returns the smile and pulls her into a tight hug. She snuggles into his chest taking in his scent and letting the comforting embrace envelope her. Her fingertips splay out on his chest while her thumbs keep the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Misha's hand rubs up and down over her shoulder blades. It is intimate, but not at all sexual. Misha runs his fingers through her hair to tilt her head back so he can look at her "You are going to be okay, Nichole." He reassures her and presses his lips to her for-head.   
  
Nichole took her time in the shower, standing under the warm stream until the water ran cold. The outside air made her shiver as she towel dried her hair. It was still damp when she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Both Jared and Jensen looked up up at her from the couch in the living room when she came out. They looked badly hung-over and full of guilt. She walks over and sits down between them, staring at the floor, unsure of what to say. Jared breaks the silence first.  
"So...last night."  
Nichole sighs "Last night was...interesting. Let's just....leave it at that."  
"Yeah, uh...sure, but...."  
Nichole and Jensen both stared at him expectingly. Suddenly, Jared begins laughing.  
"Man, we where so drunk."  
Jensen and Nichole begin laughing along with him. Just like that, everything was okay again. They didn't need to talk about it anymore. All parties assumed that this whole thing would be chalked up to a drunken mistake not to be repeated. Yet, none of them truly felt it was. For weeks it would hang in the air thick as black smoke, choking each one of them. At moments, leaving them breathless and dizzy trying to cut through it.   
  
Come Monday morning, Nichole was filled with excitement and nervousness. She was going to start her job on set today. Even though Jared, Jensen, and Misha had been reassuring her all week that she was going to do fine, she still felt the need to make a really good first impression. She didn't want to be known as the pity case. The poor girl the boys took in because she had no where else to go. She wanted to hold her own and prove that she was worth keeping around, even if she didn't believe it herself. When they went outside the apartment, Clif was waiting for them by the car. Nichole immediately ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He looked behind her to Jared and Jensen, shocked and confused, but they just shrugged at him as he returned the hug. Nichole pulled back and smiled at him "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back at the bar." He gives her a warm and sincere smile "No need to thank me, I am just happy we got there when we did. Now, let's get you kids to work."  
  
Jensen took Nichole around introducing her to everyone on set. Eventually they met up with another PA who would be showing her the ropes today. She introduced herself as Abby. She was very pretty with bright blonde hair and sparkling white teeth. Nichole felt slightly intimidated by her. She took Nichole by the arm and started leading her, weaving in between various trailers. "You're going to be the wrangler today. Believe me, it isn't as easy as it may seem with these guys. You are going to be in charge of making sure Jared, Jensen, Misha and Mark are all where they need to be at specific times. Mark is usually pretty easy to keep on track, but Misha, Jensen, and Jared usually need quite a bit of pushing." She laughs. "Just try to keep them on schedule as best as you can. Here's your stuff." They stop by a table and she gets a set map, schedule, and walkie talkie. "Jared and Jensen need to get into hair and makeup immediately. Mark needs to be on Set A in ten. If you need anything just get a hold of me on the walkie. Good luck today, Nichole." Just like that, she runs off, leaving Nichole to her duties.   
  
She makes sure Jared and Jensen are in the make-up trailer then run off in search of Mark. She knocks on his trailer door then opens it when she hears his response. "Mr. Sheppard? You are needed on Set A." He looks at her from the couch in his trailer. "Nichole? Come in, love. I have been wanting to chat with you." Nichole sighs and sits down next to him on the couch. "I never got the chance to talk with you at the party. You have seem to make quite the impact on the rest of my cast mates. Jared and Jensen haven't stopped talking about you." Nichole raises an eyebrow at him "Really?" He nods his head "Yeah love. They really have taken a liking to you. How have you been feeling about, all this? I imagine it is pretty overwhelming." She shrugs her shoulders, looking down at the floor.  
"I still feel like I am going to wake up any moment and have it all be a dream."  
"Well darling, it is no dream. You're going to have to make some important decisions soon."  
"Oh? Like what?"  
"Well, what do you think is happening right now?"  
She looks at him dumbfounded.   
"They are falling in love with you, darling. Both of them. And if I know Jared and Jensen, you are going to have to be the one to make the decision of who it is going to be."  
"....Oh."  
  
By the end of the day, Nichole was completely exhausted. The car ride home was dark and quiet. Nichole had laid her head against Jensen's shoulder and fell asleep within minutes. When they pull up, he gently shakes her shoulder trying to wake her, but she only grumbles. He ends up carrying her inside and gently lays her down on her bed. While he is pulling off her shoes, her eyes flutter open.   
"Hmph..hey."  
He smiles at her "Hey sleeping beauty. You fell asleep in the car so I carried you up."  
"Oh, thank you. Are you staying?"  
"That depends, do you want me to?"  
"Yes." she says without hesitation.   
"Then I will stay. I'm going to go change and grab a shower. Be back in a few."  
  
While Jensen is out, Nichole changes into her own pajamas, another pair of Supernatural ones. She sighs and makes a mental note to get more clothes with her first paycheck. Now that she was living within the world of the show, fangirling wasn't really an option anymore.   
Jensen eventually returns carrying a large plastic bag full of take out containers. "Ordered Chinese food. Thought you might be hungry." Nichole nods her head and they make a picnic out on the floor of white cardboard containers,plastic silverware, fortune cookies, and chop sticks. Jensen leans against the bed while Nichole sits cross-legged amidst the boxes, each of them enjoying the overly-processed food. Nichole laughs and Jensen fumbles with his chopsticks "What? I never did like these damn things." He throws them down and picks up a fork instead. Nichole scoots over next to him. "Here, let me show you how to do it." She places a pair of chopsticks between her fingers and clicks them together "Like this." She waves them in front of him. Jensen picks up his and tries again, only to have them slide between his fingers. "Maybe you should just feed me." he winks at her. Nichole rolls her eyes "Sure, I can feed you." She picks up a noodle and throws it at him, smirking as it plasters across his face.   
  
Jensen's eyes open wide for a moment before quickly turning into a grin "Oh, so that's how you want to play?"  
She snickers and nods her head quickly.  
He peels the sticky noodle from his cheek "Okay then, I can play. Just remember, you started this" Nimbly, he grabs one of the white cardboard containers and lunges for her. Nichole squeals and tries to roll out the way, but he expected this action, so he was on her before she was able to get away, rolling her to her back and straddling her hips. She playfully smacks his thighs but makes no real effort to buck him off of her. Jensen grins as he holds the container up over her head, tilting it slowly.   
  
"Okay, stop! I give up, you win." She laughs  
He shakes his head "Uh uh, sweetheart. Don't start something you can't finish."  
She gives him a quizzical look, debating her options.  Like a lightbulb going off over her head, she beams and grabs a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down.  
  
The container drops from Jensen's hand, spilling out over the white carpet. He throws his hands out in front of him over her shoulders to avoid crashing in to her. His lips barely brush over hers, their noses nudging lightly over the other. Nichole releases her grip and spreads her palms out over his chest. They stay like this for a long moment, just barely touching, gazing at each other. Neither could look away even if they wanted to. They breathed in the air of the other, both completely bewitched, like they found something in each others eyes. Their own personal salvation. After an unmeasurable moment, Jensen is the first to speak "That's cheating." Nichole chuckles and closes the distance between their waiting lips, the scattered food completely forgotten as the loose themselves in each other. 


End file.
